Scarlet Maelstrom-Challenge fic by Redkura
by flamelegendvargas
Summary: Even the strongest mages fear the unknown. Naruto Uzumaki embraces it. The son of Susano'o forges his own path in this world of dragons and flying cats. Fiore will not be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a challenge fic from Sizzzooh so enjoy! For the disclaimer I have my guests… Handsome Jack and Mister Torgue High Five Flexington!**

**Jack: Hey everyone Handsome Jack here!  
**

**Torgue: AND I'M MISTER TORGUE BADASS!**

**Jack: Firegodvargas doesn't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or a Hyperion gun. If he did then he would be able to own those shows and look classy while doing so.**

**Torgue: THIS IS A CHALLENGE FIC FROM SIZZZOOH! ALL READERS MUST SIGN A LEGAL WAVER BEFORE READING… JUST KIDDING YOU'RE IN TORGUE COUNTRY NOW!**

Jack: Ignore him… *neighing in background* Butt Stallion says hello

**Vargas: Let's get on with this shit, ne?**

**Scarlet Maelstrom:**

A man wearing a black cloak sits atop his throne, his long spiky hair covering his left eye. "So… Susano'o finally raised a brat to fight us huh? It doesn't matter to me… Once I rid the world of Zeref I can control END… or should I say END Etherious Shinju the God Tree." The man smiles slightly.

**Elsewhere**

A young man with blonde hair wakes up abruptly and looks at the calendar, "It's been 6 years since I left huh…" The blonde sighs.

**Flashback**

_A man with spiky silver hair and wearing black pants, a gray shirt with green designs on it and a blue cloak stood in front of a six year old blonde boy._

"_Focus Naruto! You have to be calm and go with the winds instead of trying to force it to bend to your will!" The man shouts at the kid._

"_Sorry Susano'o… It's just I don't understand how to do this." The blonde now named Naruto groans._

"_Of course you don't understand it… Storm God Slayer Magic combines both of your wind and lightning natures to make an even more powerful magic." Susano'o explains as he creates a spiraling ball of black winds surrounded by lightning, "But by the time I'm done training you… You will be a full-fledged God Slayer._

**Flashback End**

12 years had passed since that day and Naruto had grown both in power and in spirit. He now wore a black shirt with the same designs as Susano'o's but in orange, he also wore gray pants and combat boots. On his left shoulder was an orange Sabertooth Guild Insigina, symbolizing him membership of the current number one guild. Today started just like any other for him, get up, train a bit, eat a crap ton of ramen and then go to the guild.

Sabertooth's guild hall is located in Ever Grande City (Yes it's a pokemon reference… blame my binge gaming of ORAS) a giant city full of wealthy people and had a waterfall behind the guild. The blonde God Slayer kicked open the guild doors and received many stares, no matter how many times he did it, nobody ever got used to it.

"Naruto! Jiemma wants to see you and the others!" A cat wearing a vest exclaims

"Fro thinks so too!" A green cat wearing a pink frog costume says happily.

"Thanks Lector" Naruto smiles before walking up the stairs. Naruto walked towards the Master's chambers along with the other S Class Members who were currently at the guild. To his left were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the twin dragons and to his right were Rufus Lohre and Orga Nanagear.

"Any idea what his royal ego wants with us?" Naruto asks

"No idea… might have something to do with Salamander resurfacing… I've wanted to fight him for so long now." Sting grins

"Riiiiight" Naruto sweat drops, sometimes Sting became too obsessed with fighting Natsu. The five mages opened the door to Jiemma's office. The office was full of Sabertooth banners and trophies from the Grand Magic Games. Naruto sighed; the man had such a huge ego and would punish anybody for being weak.

"Hmph I have selected four of you for the Grand Magic Games this year." Jiemma grunts

"Why only four of us?" Naruto asks

"Simpe, we're having Yukino participate. Celestial Spirit Mages are weak and useless so we'll give the other teams false hope and when she loses… Minerva will return and take her place." Jiemma grins

"_Cruel old man" _Sting and Naruto think at the same time.

"The four of you that'll fight are Naruto, Orga and the Twin Dragons." Jiemma explains

"I see, I'll remember this moment." Rufus says in his well… Rufus way. (Sorry I never understood his character so I don't want to give him much screen time.)

"You have 3 months of training… do not disappoint me." Jiemma says in a cold tone, the 5 still stand there, "What are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!" He growls as the 5 S Class mages exit his office.

**A few days later-Beach**

Naruto stood on the sandy beach near Akane Resort (Never specified in canon where Fairy Tail trained) He switched his clothes for orange shorts and a black tank top with a red spiral on the back. "Hmmm this is a good place to train." Naruto muses as he grabs his left arm with his right, "Storm God's Chidori!" He rushes towards a line of trees and pierces a hole in the first… then the second and so on until he knocks them all down with just one attack. When he looked around he saw that there were other people training as well but the one that caught his eye was a red haired girl wearing a black bikini… beating the shit out of a kid with pink hair.

"_Damn… wait am I blushing? I'm a God Slayer, Susano'o dammit! I don't friggin blush dattebayo!" _Naruto internally groans. You see while growing up with a God until you're twelve and then travelling the country until you're 15 makes it hard to have childhood crushes so Naruto never experienced that and thus gets slightly flustered. Suddenly the last tree gave way and everyone started staring at Naruto.

"Whoops?" Naruto looks sheepish

"How did you do that? That looked like a perfect mix of Wind and Lighting Magic." The redhead asks

"Well it is, I'm the Storm God Slayer Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo… shit I said that out loud didn't I?" Naruto sweatdrops at the use of his verbal tic.

"Yes, yes you did." The redhead nods

"God Slayer? Isn't that fake dragon slayer magic? I've never met a god before." Natsu asks

"Depends on the generation of God Slayers, first gen like me were raised by Gods and second Gen were given scrolls from the first Gen God Slayers." Naruto explains.

"Oh wait! I've heard of you!" The blonde girl exclaims, "You were featured in the most recent Sorcerer Weekly, you're Naruto the Maelstrom of Sabertooth!"

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouts, fists blazing

"Why?" Naruto tilts his head to the side

"Because you're strong and I can tell you're not to bad of a guy." Natsu grins, "We're both training for the GMG so we should train against strong opponents!"

"that wasn't too bad pinky." Naruto chuckles as lightning crackles around his body and the winds pick up at the same time, "Let's start!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu charges with a flaming fist but misses

"Talon!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Flame Elbow!" The attacks keep missing the God Slayer who has a smile on his face the whole time. Not a superior smile, but one of someone who is thoroughly enjoying the fight.

"Natsu they say that when two people fight with their all they can understand eachother better… Can you understand me?" Naruto asks

"Ghhh shut up!" Natsu charges again and misses, this time however, Naruto points at Natsu, "Storm God's Saturn Cannon!" A black ball about the size of a basketball made of wind and lightning appears and fires at Natsu who narrowly dodges it. The attack keeps going and collides with a tree and causes a massive explosion.

"Holy crap…" Natsu's eyes widen

"Sorry I have to keep my special techniques under wraps until the tournament, not even my guild knows about it. Hell the attack is my only Anti-Fortress attack in my arsenal so far." Black wind spirals around Naruto's hands, making them look like drills, "Storm God's Drilling Rampage!" Naruto gets starts punching Natsu repeatedly in the chest, leaving a few marks. He then moves behind the dragon slayer and chops him on the back of the neck, leaving Natsu unconscious.

"_Heh this brings back memories…" _Naruto chuckles

**Flashback**

_An eight year old Naruto stood in front of Susano'o, they both bowed towards one another and then began to fight._

"You're fast but… Not fast enough! Strm God's Drilling Rampage!" Susano'o unleashes a barrage of punches on Naruto and knocks him to the ground.

"_The hell old man? That attack is pretty BS!" Naruto complains._

"_No it's really not. It has a few conditions that must be met for it to work properly… First the user must be significantly faster than the opponent, secondly this must be used only when your opponent has their guard down, if he or she has even a second to counter then this attack will fail and you will most likely get injured in the process." Susano'o explains_

"_So it's like a double edged sword right?" Naruto asks_

"_Exactly" Susano'o smiles at his surrogate son._

"_Wait but I never let my guard down!" Naruto growls_

"_You've trained for two years under me. I've trained for Millennia and taught you your style, I can easily hit any weak point you have right now." Susano'o smirks_

**Flashback End**

"Wow it actually worked." Naruto sweat drops, "You ok buddy?"

"I'm good." Natsu groans, "Does anyone have some fire?" Natsu asks

"No, sorry Natsu." The blonde girl apologizes, "Why don't you see Wendy later?"

"Well that was a pretty good spar, I'm gonna head off to train on my own. I hope I get to fight you guys in the Grand Magic Games!" Naruto smiles before disappearing in the wind.

"He was nice, a lot different then what we heard about other Sabertooth members." Erza smiles with a slight blush.

Even she had to admit Naruto looked pretty damn cool.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him." Happy jokes before flying at top speed from Erza's swords.

**Later**

As the day came to an end, Naruto stared at the moon with a slight smile. _'Fairy Tail huh? They're nice people… a lot better than Saber. Plus the redhead was really hot." _Naruto smiles perversely. Just because he didn't have childhood crushes didn't mean he didn't have hormones.

**Elsewhere**

A young man with black hair stood in front of the desk of a woman with incredibly large *ahem* assets.

"Run that by me again Lady Tsunade?" The teen asks

"Sasuke… you along with Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Neji are going to compete in the Grand Magic Games representing the ANBU Guild.

"But really three of our slayers? Isn't that a bit much?" Sasuke asks. Sure sending him and Sakura would be unfair as it is, two first Generation God Slayers with crazy reserves but add Kakashi? He is the only known Devil Slayer in a Legal Guild and is a master tactician.

"Sabertooth is sending in 4 slayers including your rival." Tsunade smirks

"…"

"… Fine I'll do it." Sasuke sighs, he really wanted to fight Naruto once more and the GMG was the perfect place to do so.

'_We will settle this… my old friend' _Sasuke grins as he steps out of the office.

**AND CUT! Well was it good? Bad? Or ugly? Leave a review, no flames ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE A GUEST. I hate seeing nasty reviews from guests on ANYONE'S stories. Anyway for those of you who read Son of the Explode it is not abandoned I just have really bad writer's block so I'll try to finish the chapter soon and work out a schedule that works with this story. Also I need help writing a lemon for this story so PM me if you want to help, you get credit for it and I will appreciate it.**

**-Vargas out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second chapter of Scarlet Maelstrom! I don't have much to say this time let's go. First as I said before there isn't gonna be a harem, but I'm having trouble deciding who the second pairing is. I'm going to put a poll up tomorrow but for now here are the choices. Secondly I apologize for the late update, I had a huge project to do so I couldn't focus on my stories but I'll try to get it to every two weeks if not every month… emphasis on TRY.**

**2n2kas: The blushing was because Naruto never experienced having a childhood crush (including Sakura) and Erza blushes whenever someone mentions her and Jellal so that's why I did that. The part with ANBU was just meant to give some backstory for other Naruto characters to join since I'm changing the whole GMG. Also it's a fanfiction about Fairy Tail, people recover as fast as Vegeta with a Senzu Bean. **

**WarLord666: It's a challenge, can't do much but if you vote she might be the side pairing.**

**Dragon537: More like a mix of wind style from Narutoverse and Orga's magic, I don't want Naruto to be able to heal himself like Chelia or Wendy… that'd be too hax.**

**legendary flash: Why would Naruto's hair change color? **

**BEGIN!**

Naruto had a simple routine with his training in the recent months. Jump from the peak of a mountain to learn how to fly, hunt some monsters, cook said monsters, work on the new attack.

"Let's try this one last time… God Slayer's Secret Art: Storm God's…" Black winds swirl in Naruto's hands creating a ball, lighting starts to crackle around it as the orb slowly expands to create a tornado around his whole body, "MAELSTROM!" Naruto runs forward with a swirling ball of lightning and wind and slams it into a tree causing an explosion of black energy with white lines forming on the energy. (Typhoon Lightning Spiral from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution)

"Holy crap I might've overpowered it." Naruto stares at the crater that replaced the foliage. Naruto sweatdrops, "Yeah definitely overpowered that attack… at least it works and doesn't blow up in my face this time."

"Big brother! I heard the explosion over here!" A girl exclaims

"Whoever could do that must be a real MAN!" A male voices shouts

"Please gods don't let that be this guy's shtick." Naruto groans as a group of people with white hair steps out of the remains of the forest. In the front was a man with oversized arm muscles, to his right was a girl with short white hair and to his left was a girl around Erza's height with long white hair.

"Yo" Naruto half waves

"Ummmmm what are you doing out here?" The short girl asks

"Training" Naruto replies with a shrug, "And you? Judging from your mark I can see you're from Fairy Tail… This would make the second group I met before the games."

"What group did you meet before? Was it Natsu?" The girls asks rapid fire

"Natsu… Natsu… Oh yeah! I fought him, he's not at my level yet but he's pretty good. If he was smarter then he would've been able to dodge my last attack." Naruto chuckles, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo! Sabertooth's Storm God Slayer."

"Sabertooth? Aren't you guys the current number one?" The tall girl asks

"Yeah, Jiemma's an annoying old shit though. I only stay because I have a job to do there…"

**Flashback**

_A 16 year old Naruto stands in front of Susano'o just like many times before. "Yo old man! Why'd ya call me out here? I'm part of a guild now. I can't go travelling for no reason, Tsunade'll have my head."_

"_You have to tell me about them later but for now I have an important job for you." Susano'o closes his eyes, "I need you to join Sabertooth-"_

"_NO WAY OLD MAN! ANBU IS MY HOME! LIKE HELL I'M ABANDONING THEM!" Naruto snarls_

"_As I was saying I need you to join Sabertooth so you could help keep the Twin Dragons and the Second Generation God Slayer on the right path. I fear that if you don't join them the world could end." Susano'o sighs_

"_What do you mean right path?" Naruto narrows his eyes_

"_Simple, the path they are on is the path Jiemma set for them, not the path that a Slayer would set for themselves." Susano'o explains, "The way things are now… Jiemma could destroy Fiore because of the absence of Fairy Tail."_

"_Fine but just so you know… As soon as Fairy Tail returns I'm leaving that guild and kicking the crap out of Jiemma for good measure. You can bet on that." Naruto leaves in a whirlwind._

**Flashback end**

"Eh whatever, what's your names though? You walked up to my training grounds unannounced, kinda rude no?" Naruto gives a fox-like grin.

"Oh sorry, my name's Lisanna, my older brother is Elfman and my sister is Mirajane." The short girl smiles

"Mirajane… ah the S Class Takeover mage, I hope to see you in the GMG." Naruto grins before pulling out a communication lacrima that was buzzing or whatever they did.

"NARUTO HEAD BACK TO THE GUILD RIGHT NOW YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF AN S-CLASS!" Jiemma shouts from the other end.

"hmm? Did you say something?" Naruto pretends not to hear the old man just like a certain member of ANBU would do.

"BRAT YOU LISTE-" Naruto crushes the lacrima in his hands and destroys the remains of it with a small black whirlwind. He looks back at the Fairy Tail members, "Sorry I couldn't stay and chat but I have to go back to the guild now!" Naruto disappears in a static blur leaving 3 confused Strauss siblings.

**Sabertooth**

Naruto reappeared in front of the guild, slightly out of breath. I mean he did just use a teleportation technique that was completely untested, "Hmmm I think I'll call it Flying Raijin." He muses as he kicks open the door… again.

"Yo Fishcake!" Sting waves, "You finished training?"

"Nope!" Naruto grins while others comically fall to the floor, "I barely got my new attack to not cut me in the process of charging up." Naruto whines, "Combining my Chidori and Rasengan creates dangerous[ly awesome] results."

"You're insane, what's next? You start calling out giant toads and demonic foxes?" Sting and Naruto laugh at the idea.

"Yeah when that happens I'll start wearing all orange and shouting Believe It!" Naruto could hardly breathe from how much he laughed at the ideas.

"NARUTO! STING!" Jiemma shouts from the staircase, "Tomorrow we shall leave for Crocus, I expect nothing but the best from our guild. Do. Not. Screw. Up… I will excommunicate you if you even think of losing a battle round."

"Uh huh" Naruto nods slowly before jumping up to the rafters and going to sleep.

"He really doesn't care much about the guild's morals huh?" Orga asks

"Dude, what morals?" Sting deadpans

**The Next Day- Crocus**

Naruto walked through Crocus, he now wore a black muscle shirt with an orange spiral, black pants and a red sleeveless coat with black flames at the bottom. (That's right the Sage Cloak is back.) The God Slayer walked around with little care for anything around him until he bumped into a silver haired man, "Sorry wasn't looking." Naruto apologizes.

"It's ok, we all get a little lost along the path of life sometimes don't we Naruto?" The man was none other than Kakashi Hatake, the Lightning Devil Slayer.

"Kakashi? The hell are you doing here? Are Sasuke and Sakura ok?" Naruto asks frantically

"Calm down Naruto, the others are fine, we're actually taking part in the Games this year. Just so you know you can always come back to ANBU." Kakashi says with an eye smile

"not yet…" Naruto whispers hoping Kakashi wouldn't hear him. Sadly the Devil Slayer heard his exact words.

"It's your choice but just know that everyone misses you." Kakashi disappears in a blur of static electricity.

"I know…" Naruto sighs before looking at the clock tower, "I should start heading back." He mumbles before spinning on a heel and walking towards the hotel. As he walks he sees a large crowd forming around three familiar auras. (If Dragon Slayers can recognize people by scent, I think God Slayers should recognize them by the feel of their magic)

"What was that you said?" Natsu snarls at Sting

"I said that we were strong enough to kill Acnologia unlike you." Sting sneers

"Oi Sting, shut up" Naruto kicks the White Dragon Slayer in the back of the head, "Acnologia could literally tear dragons in half with one strike, from what you told me it took everything you had to kill Vicelogia so… You definitely can't beat the black dragon." Naruto closes his eyes; "Just because we are in the number one guild doesn't make us better than everyone else. I've fought this kid before and I can say with confidence that he can easily keep up with you or Rogue even in your Dragon Force."

"Oi! I've gotten a lot stronger since then whiskers!" Natsu smirks, "Let's fight here and now!"

"I'll pass, you want a fight? Save it for the arena… I don't want to destroy Crocus... yet." Naruto chuckles

"Fine you better hold up your end of the deal." Natsu grins as they fist bump

"See ya Fire Dragon." Naruto gives a half wave as his disappears into the winds.

"You got lucky Fairy, I'll destroy you if we actually fight." Sting cackles maniacally

"_The hell is up with this guy? I'm not a magic sensor but I could tell something's up with him." _Natsu narrows his eyes, "Keep telling yourself that, Fairy Tail'll come out on top just watch!"

From a rooftop across the street a certain God Slayer watches the whole scene, "Hn, you better prepare yourself… Naruto." The black haired teen walks away.

**Hotel**

Naruto leans over the balcony in the lobby of the large hotel where Sabertooth was staying when suddenly the ground started shaking.

"The hell's goin' on?" Sting shouts

"Gee I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Naruto growls back

"Sting, Naruto can you please stop fighting?" The fifth member of their team Yukino pleads

"Don't worry I wasn't fighting." Naruto chuckles before he looks out the window to see a giant maze… thing? Yeah maze thing.

"**HELLLOOOOOOOO TRAVELLERS!" **An irritating voice calls out, **"I am your announcer for the Grand Magic Games you may call me CL4P-TP Steward Bot or Claptrap for short, that's what my friends would call me if they existed!" **The voice exclaims, **"Any who we have waaaaaay too many guilds this year so our main announcer decided 'Fuck it! Put everyone in a maze and the first 8 to get out are the competitors for the games!" **Claptrap explains, **"There are runes in place so those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly, now Open for me gates!" **The gates to the maze don't even budge. **"Raggin fragging locked gate. Ah here's the switch, aaaaaaaaaaaaaand OPEN!" **The gates open and all of the guilds rush in.

"Come on! I'm not gonna lose to some idiotic guild like Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus! I have pride as a mage 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouts as Sabertooth's team rushes into the fray.

"RIGHT!" Everyone grins wildly.

**And cut, I think this was a pretty decent place to stop. Yes I know the beginning felt a bit rushed but I wanted to get to the GMG so I can have fun with the story. Next chapter will be the maze, teams for the GMG and the first round. I am changing some of the guilds so we can include characters from the Narutoverse. Anyway as you can see I changed Chaptai to Claptrap from Borderlands, reason? I love Borderlands and Claptrap is probably my favorite character next to Scooter, Moxxi and… MR. TORGUE! So yeah if you don't play Borderlands, either do it or just search up Claptrap funny moments or Torgue funny moments so the characters make sense. **

**Also Naruto's Storm God Slayer Magic is a mix of Wind Style Jutsus and Lightning God Slayer Magic. Naruto will mainly use techniques like Chidori and Rasengan varients along with my own attacks but I like the Narutoverse attacks. He can eat both Wind and Lightning separately but if he tries to use the magics for each separately (ie: Sky God Boreas) it would either blow up in his face or just drain a chunk of his reserves.**

**Leave a nice review, no flames and I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo so here's chapter 3! Just a few announcements and then the normal stuff. First off I'm going to be accepting OC villains for future arcs, please don't make them too overpowered. Secondly because I'm changing the GMG teams up I'm going to need some new challenge rounds to keep it original. The poll for the side pairing is up so vote now!**

**MetalSharkey90: Thanks man**

**Leo De Cielo: I gave the reason but trust me it's a lot deeper than just 'we need the slayers to fight together' and all that friendship and rainbows crap. Writing a story like that is about as appealing as playing leap frog with a unicorn. Expect a whole arc on this sometime later.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: So you have any advice on how to make it ahem 'not crap' in your opinion or do you just want Fairy Tail with Naruto in it like so many other stories? Nah I'm gonna do it my way with a few new arcs because ART IS BANG!**

**Lector: Listen up! Firgodvargas doesn't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Frosch: Fro thinks so too!**

**Firegodvargas: Stop reminding me ya damn cats… whatever start the story.**

"_Let's go! I'm not gonna lose to Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus! I have some pride as a mage 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouts_

"_RIGHT!" Everyone else exclaims_

**Preliminary Round-Maze**

Sabertooth wandered around the giant rotating maze, "Dammit this place is getting on my nerves." Naruto groans

"Why don't you just teleport us there?" Rogue asks

"Because that is too draining on my reserves, I might have an idea though." Naruto gives a wicked grin as he spots the group from Quatro Cerberus, "Sting, Rogue!"

"Right **Unision Raid: White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!**" The twin dragon slayers shout as they fire their attack. 3. 2. 1… Bang. Quatro Cerberus fell towards the ground after getting hit with the attack.

"Good job you two, the exit's that a way." Naruto grins as he jumps over to where Quatro Cerberus was and there was a regular wood door at the end of the path.

"So you just wanted them out of the way correct?" Rogue sighs

"Nah I thought you guys could use a little stretch, sides if Bacchus isn't with the group then they're all B Class mages at best." Naruto explains before his team enters the arena.

"**AND IN FIRST PLACE IT'S SABERTOOTH! What a shocking turn of events!" **Claptrap exclaims in his normal tone even though you could feel the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"GO SABER!"

"CRUSH EVERYONE!" The crowd cheers

Naruto pays this no mind as he watches the gate where the other teams would come in. He had no idea who would be his opponents but he knew one thing… He needed some ramen… wait no he was going to have a good fight.

Light filled the hallway as the second team stepped out. In the front was a man with gravity defying silver hair with a half face mask and a green vest. Next to him was a young man with black hair that kind of looked like a duck ass (Need I say more?) To his left was a girl with pink hair and a diamond on her forehead. To the silver haired man's left was a man with long brown hair, pale eyes, a headband and a white uniform, the last member had short black hair and wore a half shirt… thing? (I have no idea what Sai wears)

"**In second place is the mysterious ANBU GUILD!" **Claptrap exclaims, **"The leader of the guild is said to be strong enough to make earthquakes with her punches, either that or your mom just got out of bed-zing!" **

"Naruto…" The duck ass smirks

"Sasuke… before I saw Kakashi I never thought we'd fight again." Naruto smiles

"Hn I guess you're right but I want answers." Sasuke narrows his eyes

"You have to beat me first, so get ready Sasuke." Naruto grins wildly while Sasuke does the same albeit to a lesser extent.

"Just remember the deal when I beat the crap out of you during the battle rounds." The two god slayers fist bump before going their separate ways.

The other teams didn't catch Naruto's eye like ANBU did, they were all expected except for the newly approved guild Raven Tail and the total unknown that was Snake Sound. Finally the last team entered and it actually shocked Naruto with the line up. Fairy Tail was back with Natsu Dragneel in the front and Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel on either of his sides, behind them were the Titania Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss.

"Hehe I'm all fired up now!" Natsu grins before the crowd starts to boo Fairy Tail.

"Shut up…" Nobody listens to Naruto, "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" He roars finally getting the audience's attention, "Fairy Tail has triumphed over many other teams before getting here, and do you see Blue Pegasus or Quatro Cerberus here? No? Then that means that Fairy Tail has already done better than guilds as powerful as those." Naruto grunts before calming down again.

"Thank you Naruto." Erza smiles at the God Slayer

"Eh it was nothing, I'll talk to you guys later but the round's about to begin." Naruto looks towards the lacrima vision where a man with oversized muscles was shouting.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE WHO'S THE NUMBER ONE BADASS ON EARTHLAND, WILL IT BE SABERTOOTH OR WILL FAIRY TAIL RISE FROM THE ASHES LIKE A BADASS PHOENIX? I THINK WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION… MAYBEEE?!" The man exclaims, "I'M MR. TORGUE, THE ANNOUNCER FOR THE GAMES ALONG WITH CLAPTRAP WHOO! ANYWAY THE FIRST ROUND IS HIDE AND SEEK… WITH EXPLOSIVES!" A screen appears with the rules for the game called Hidden.

**Rules**

**One member per team**

**Whenever a competitor is hit his team loses one point and the other team gains 2 points**

**If a competitor hits a clone they lose a point**

**No eating tofu or killing eachother**

**Something must explode or all teams lose**

"Well the fourth and fifth rules are completely random." Naruto sweatdrops

"Gihihihi it looks like we win, destroying things is Fairy Tail's specialty." Gajeel grins

"Whatever… Just start the round already." The apparent leader of Snake Sound, Kimimaro grunts

"I agree with the albino." Lyon smirks

"Fine then, Rogue you're up." Naruto smirks

"Ch easy enough." Rogue walks towards the center of the Arena

"Let's show these guys why Fairy Tail's number 1." Gajeel walks towards the stage

"This challenge will be easy for me, my eyes can see everything." Neji smirks as he walks with an air of confidence. The others walk in but none of them were really strong enough to make a difference in the outcome of the fight. Wait never mind, big spiky and purple's here. What was his name again? Oh right Nullpudding.

"ALRIGHT FIGHT FANS THIS ROUND BEGINS IN 3… 2… 1! HIDDEN STARTS NOW MOOOOOOWWMEEDELYMEEEDLYMOOOW!" The 8 fighters disappear in a golden glow and reappear inside a fake town that was constructed inside the arena. Also there were strange copies of themselves inside the town that wouldn't move.

**Rogue POV**

Rogue hid in the shadows away from the other competitiors, _"I have to stay away from the ANBU guy, while I could beat him in a straight up fight his Eye Magic will give him an advantage in this challenge." _Rogue phases through the walls as he looks for an opponent and he finds the albino, Kimimaro fighting Nullpudding. Kimimaro was using some sort of bone magic… _"Wait no that's Arc of the Bone Pulse!" _Rogue's eyes widen at the usage of the powerful lost magic defeating the Raven Tail member.

"Hmph this is what Raven Tail has to offer?" Kimimaro scoffs

"Shadow Dragon's Hidden Talon!" Rogue whispers as he connects with Kimimaro's shadow and kicks him in the spine, earning himself 2 points

**Raven Tail: -1**

**White Snake: +2**

**White Snake: -1**

**Sabertooth: +2**

Rogue smirks, "A bit too easy" he mutters

"8 Trigrams Air Palm!" A silver magic circle appears near a rooftop and a silver blast of wind hits Rogue in the chest.

**Sabertooth: -1**

**ANBU: +2**

**Stands**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sting shouts

"That was Neji's clan's adaptation to Palm Magic, it's called Gentle Fist and is extremely powerful." Naruto says calmly (I'm not gonna explain Gentle Fist or the Byakugan because at this point it's common knowledge unless you stopped watching/reading before Neji fought Kidomaru)

**Gajeel POV**

Gajeel walked through the street, "Che there's nobody here… friggin stupid event!" He growls before his 'danger senses' go wild as he narrowly dodges a purple spike coming from Nullpudding's arm, "Ok just what kind of magic do you use?" Gajeel asks

"That's none of your concern Fairy!" Nullpudding charges at Gajeel who blocked the attack but still lost a point because the attack DID connect with a part of his body.

**Fairy Tail: -1**

**Raven Tail: +2**

Gajeel reappeared in a random street and takes in his surroundings, "I smell ice… well I found my target." Gajeel rushes towards Lyon, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel shouts as he unleashes the powerful attack and blows up a building.

"**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXPLOSIONS!" **Torgue shouts while doing a terrible job of announcing.

**Lamia Scale: -1**

**Fairy Tail: +2**

Gajeel walks away from the site of his attack only to dodge a blast of shadows, "Huh… another dragon slayer, wouldja look at that?" He grumbles

"Shut up" Rogue grunts as he charges at Gajeel

"Whoa easy there" Gajeel dodges each of Rogue's stirkes before they both do cartwheels to get away from eachother (If you watch Naruto you'll know what I mean) "Che let's finish this!" Gajeel grins

"I couldn't agree more!" Rogue and Gajeel breathe in deeply

"IRON DRAGON/SHADOW DRAGON'S"

"ROAR!" They both shout and right before the attacks connect…

"**AND TIME!" **Torgue exclaims as the city disappears

"What?" Rogue asks as his and Gajeel's roars disappear.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!" Gajeel shouts angrily

"Hehe well we thought we had more time but there's still a battle round so we can't keep this going forever." Claptrap chuckles, "Anyway here are the results!"

**Sabertooth 18pts**

**ANBU 16pts**

**Raven Tail 15pts**

**White Snake 14pts**

**Lamia Scale 10pts**

**Mermaid Heel 6pts**

**Blue Pegasus 3pts **

**Fairy Tail 1pts**

"Wow… Fairy Tail is not doing too hot right now." Naruto comments

"I mean what do you expect? They were trash for 7 years." A random Sabertooth member chuckles

"And yet they could still put up more of a fight than you." Naruto responds.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! NOW THAT THE FIRST CHALLENGE ROUND IS OUT OF THE WAY WE CAN GET TO THE FIGHTS! WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Torgue exclaims, "THE ORDER OF FIGHTS WILL BE PUT ON LACRIMA VISION. IF YOU WIN YOU GET 10 POINTS, IF YOU LOSE YOU GET ZERO! IF IT'S A TIE THEN YOU'RE BORING AND YOU BOTH GET 5 POINTS!" Torgue finishes his long line of yelling.

**Round 1: Sakura Haruno vs Jura Neekis**

**Round 2: Orga Nanageer vs Kabuto **

**Round 3: Erza Scarlet vs Flare Corona**

**Round 4: Araña Webb vs Ren Akatsuki**

**And CUT! All right I know I'm leaving it at a bad point but who cares? You get the full attention for the fighting rounds in the next chapter rather than cramming it into a small section at the end of this one! Anyway I'm probably gonna close the poll in a week or two depending on how much schoolwork I have. On another note WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MASHIMA?! First Natsu's a freakin' sniper and now this? Carla is a human… thing? I don't even know any more. So I guess during the year where Natsu was training Carla met Yoruichi from Bleach and learned how to transform into a human from her. **

**Anyway that's all for now, leave a review, fave and follow but no flames! I'm ok with negative reviews (IE: The chapter is bad because _ you can improve it by _) because they actually help me get better as a writer. Flames do not; flames help people with low self-esteem feel better by insulting other people's work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its time for Chapter 4 so let's get started with this! Also Minerva/Kakashi is the winner! It will not happen until post Tartaros so don't expect any of it for a while. Secondly the order of the arcs are going to change with my original arc before Tartaros and one right after the GMG replacing the dragon thing because that was really stupid. Now on to reviews**

**Gueest: Yeah… As strong as Jura is, he can't beat someone who can literally eat whatever spell he throws at her. The later fights will be**

**tera12: Naruto is strong but not godlike, there are people who could wreck him at his current level *cough Madara cough***

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: If the biggest problem with my story is the design on Naruto's clothes then I suppose I'm doing a pretty good job then. **

**Guest: Enlighten me on how this story will end and how it's 'peace loving foolish trash' also it's literally 3 chapters in, saying you know how something will end at this point is like saying that Sakura will stay useless based on her first fight in the manga. **

**BEGIN!**

Kakashi walked through the halls of the stadium reading his… literature. He wandered around for so long that he accidentally made his way to the Fairy Tail box on the other side of the stadium.

"Mama look at the man's funny hair!" A little girl exclaims as she points to him.

"You aren't a member of our guild, what are you doing here?" The girl's father asks

"Oh I got lost along the road of life." Kakashi eye smiles, "I was hoping to talk with Master Makorav here."

**Arena**

Sakura stood in the center of the stadium waiting to fight her opponent Jura Neekis. While it is known that he is exceedingly powerful, he couldn't have a worse opponent or guild to fight for that matter. ANBU worked differently than most guilds did; for starters all members were put into four man squads with one S Class Member until they too advanced to S Class. This was to train the members properly from the time they joined until the time they were ready to advance. ANBU had the most S Class out of any guild but they also classified their strongest members as SS Class. Sakura was an honorary SS Class because she had the strength but lacked the experience to be SS class. Enough thought, her opponent walked towards the arena, you could feel the tension rising as Jura stepped into the light.

"**WHOOOO LET THE FIRST FIGHT BEGIN!" **Torgue exclaims

"Sorry but I cannot let you win." Jura says before clapping, "IRON ROCK PILLAR!" He shouts as he fires a pillar of stone at Sakura who stops it with her hand and then takes a bite out of the pillar.

"Wow your magic tastes pretty good! Guess this is what a Wizard Saint's power is." Sakura smiles before jumping in the air, "EARTH GOD'S QUAKE FIST!" She shoots towards the ground at breakneck speeds and smashes the earth bellow her.

"Damn…" Jura mutters as he tries to see through the dust the attack created.

**Fairy Tail Box**

"Here it comes…" Kakashi says with anticipation

"What is it?" Lucy asks the Cyclopes

"That'd be giving spo~ilers!" Kakashi says in a sing-song tone with an eye smile, creeping Lucy out.

"I should have known." Lucy sweatdrops

**Back to the fight**

"Secret Magic: Strength of 1000 EARTH GOD'S… CRASH!" Sakura shouts as purple lines cover her body and stone covers her fist.

"RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" Jura shouts in an attempt to block the attack but Sakura shouts through it and continues charging at him. He continues to erect rock walls but she smashes through each one like they were made of wet paper.

"SHANAROOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura exclaims as she hits him, the ground behind Jura starts cracking and you could see the shockwave from the attack.

"Guh…" Jura wheezes before passing out.

"**ANBU GAINS 10 POINTS WHOOOOOOO! JUST HOW STRONG ARE THESE MYSTERIOUS WARRIORS? CAN THEY BEAT SABERTOOTH? I THINK WE ALL KNOW THE ANSWER… MAYBE!" **Torgue shouts

**In the stands**

"No surprise that Sakura won." Naruto smirks from the Sabertooth box

"After all…" Sasuke continues

"She's a part of the strongest team." Kakashi finishes from his spot in the Fairy Tail box. **(God Slayers have insane senses, as do Devil Slayers so they could probably hear eachother)**

"What is the strongest team?" Makorav asks with a raised eyebrow

"That was our unofficial title, we were called Team 7 or team Kakashi because I was the designated captain." Kakashi explains, "Anyway Makorav… on to business."

"Right" The elderly master of Fairy Tail nods.

"From our knowledge, White Snake and Raven Tail are working together to destroy both ANBU and Fairy Tail. We believe their secondary goal is to take Sasuke's eyes." Kakashi says with narrowed eyes-er eye.

"What is special about the boy's eyes?" Makorav asks

"He possesses the legendary eye magic passed through his clan called the Sharingan, it allows him to copy any B Rank or below spells and anticipate and counter most attacks." Kakashi explains, "That is the goal of their master, we know this because he tried to ambush Sasuke during an S Class promotion trial a few years back." Kakashi explains

"I see, knowing my son he's after Fairy Tail's secret magic… I apologize but I cannot tell you as only Fairy Tail's master is allowed to know." Makorav explains

"It is fine, every guild has their secrets just as every member has their own." Kakashi drops his serious tone and walks back towards the ANBU stands, "Well I'll be seeing you! I have to go congratulate my cute little student!"

**Back to the Arena**

The next competitors walked into the arena. The first was the well-known member of Sabertooth, Orga Nanageer, the second was a man from White Snake named Kabuto. Ignoring the shouts from the stands Kabuto raised his glasses giving a psychotic glint to them.

"You should surrender now Mr. Nanageer, your time in the spotlight has made your abilities predictable." Kabuto smiles creepily

"Shut up! Fight me like a man!" Orga shouts

If you listened closely you could hear Elfman shout, "OI THAT'S MY SHTICK! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Moving on…" Kabuto sweat drops, "Mr. Torgue, may we begin?"

"**IF YOU'RE IN THE ARENA, YOU CAN START KICKING ASS! IF NOT, THIS MESSAGE IS IRRELEVANT!"**

"Right" Kabuto sighs, _"That man is a complete idiot… Some times I wonder why they give Wizard Saint seats to people like him." _Kabuto takes out two small scalpels, "In the words of my 4 armed comrade… Come at me bro."

"Why you!" Orga shouts as he rockets towards Kabuto, "Thunder God's Straight!" He shouts as his body is covered in black lightning, he goes to punch the silver haired mage but Kabuto dodges with ease.

"So slow, now where should I start?" Kabuto grins maniacally, "Doctor's Sword Magic: Marionette Slice!" Kabuto disappears and reappears behind Orga with his arms crossed. A second later Orga's arms fall to his sides.

"What did you do to me?" Orga asks as he tries to move his arms.

"I used a special type of Blade magic to sever the tendons in your arms." Kabuto explains

"I've never heard of such a powerful sword magic before." Orga says

"Well that's because there was only one user before me, a man named Trafalgar D. Water Law, ex God of Ishgar. He was taken off of the Wizard Saints because they found that his family had some relation to Zeref, quite a stupid reason if you ask me. Anyway he left scrolls for his apprentice who is my current Guild Master." Kabuto smirks, "Our master could not properly use the magic as it required Law's special Nodachi or the use of scalpels like I use."

"**WOW! I DID NOT EXPECT SOMEONE TO BE ABLE TO USE LAW'S MAGIC! HOW WILL ORGA COUNTER THIS?" **Torgue exclaims/asks/we don't know

"**I don't know Mr. Torgue but I do know what this fight needs… my new Dubstep song!" **Claptrap says before repeatedly saying Wub

"GOD MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Naruto exclaims along with Gajeel, Sting, and the slayers barring Wendy, Kakashi and the pink haired girl with Lamia Scale.

"**MOOOOOOOW MEEDELY MEEDELY EXPLOSION!" **Torgue shouts and then Claptrap blows up, **"CONTINUE WITH THE FIGHT! ALSO YOU HAVE LIKE A MINUTE LEFT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MONOLOUGING!"**

"Dammit I overestimated…" Kabuto grumbles before charging at Orga again. This would have worked if he attacked Orga's magic container, not his arms as Orga simply vanished in a flash of lightning. Kabuto's eyes widen, "What? How did you dodge?"

"It's called Hirenkyaku or God Step, it's a spell that makes us God Slayers go at high speeds and seem to vanish in our element." Orga grins before Kabuto continuously tries to hit the God Slayer who keeps on dodging. After the longest minute passes they hear a loud bell signaling the fight has ended.

"_Thank you… Naruto." _Orga grins

**Flashback**

_Around the time Naruto joined up with Sabertooth, Orga challenged him to a fight thinking the blonde was all talk. As they fought he noticed Naruto easily avoiding his attacks with Hirenkyaku._

"_Why do you dodge my attacks instead of fight me head on?" Orga asks angrily_

"_If I have a skill like Hirenkyaku I'll use it. Fighting without using skills that the bearded bastard says are 'weak' will limit you and put you at a disadvantage against opponents who are faster or smarter." Naruto explains before teleporting behind Orga, "Like so… STORM GOD'S RASENGAN!" He slams a weak version of the spiraling death ball into Orga's back._

**Flashback End**

Orga falls to the ground and the medics immediately cart him off to the hospital. Kabuto sighs and walks back to his team's area with his head hung low.

"**WOW TWO FIGHTS WITH TWO UNEXPECTED ENDINGS! THIS IS INSANE!" **Torgue shouts

**Sabertooth section**

Naruto stares intently at the White Snake mage, "Dammit how did I not know!" Naruto growls

"Not know what?" Rogue asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah none of us could've known that Orga would've tied with that creep." Sting chimes in.

"Not that… Trafalgar Law only had one apprentice… his name was Orochimaru, a man who was once a part of ANBU and was hailed as an SSS Class along with the current Master Tsunade Senju and the current Second Seat of the Wizard Saints Jiraiya of the Toads." Naruto explains, "The man had an obsession with the One Magic and immortality, he would do anything to achieve his goals. Shit, I bet Kakashi knew about this and that's why they decided to come this year." Naruto sighs

"Damn so if he's so bad then why hasn't the Magic Council apprehended him yet?" Sting asks

"He destroyed or hid all evidence they could use against him, the official report is that he left the guild because he couldn't get enough data there but every member of the Wizard Saints and ANBU know the truth." Naruto says, "I'm gonna get some food, you guys can do whatever." Naruto waves them off before leaving the Sabertooth Booth.

**And End! Sorry about the wait guys, I meant to get this chapter out last week but my computer died and I forgot to save so yeah I lost all my work! Anyway this chapter was just gonna be the first two fights, some serious talk with Makorav about Lumen Histoire and the Sharingan, Kabuto's magic and just putting my favorite One Piece Character in there. Just so you know any magic or attacks based on characters from other animes will stay at that, characters might be mentioned (IE: Law) but they most likely will not make an appearance so don't go hoping for Whitebeard to have a guild or Toriko to be an independent mage. Anyway the next chapter will be Erza's fight, the little fight between Araña and Ren and then we'll see some of our favorite villains doing their thing. **

**Follow, fave and leave some nice reviews because I can always improve my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlet Maelstrom Chapter 5**

**So yeah I know that the power of each mage could get confusing and while I don't usually want to do chapters like this, I feel it would help just to clear things up.**

**So in a normal guild the ranking goes D, C, B, A, S, Ace, and then Master. In ANBU it's slightly different, while they do have the greatest strength overall they run the guild in a militaristic fashion just as the Leaf Village is run in Naruto. Anyway I'm going to compare the ranks to different members of Fairy Tail, but even so anybody bellow S class is a genin, S class is a chunnin, SS class is a jonin and SSS class is Sannin/Hokage. They have yearly exams for mages to advance, until they are B-Rank they are forbidden from missions other than simple things in the city. Then they are assigned to a team.**

**D Rank- Lucy**

**C Rank- Lisanna (She's not built for combat but she is a better fighter than Lucy as shown by the fact that she doesn't stand around and let her spirits fight or use a whip like once and do jack shit with it.)**

**B Rank- Elfman- Guild members can take real missions now**

**A Rank- Natsu, Gray, **

**S Class- Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Laxus (If the S Class is REALLY strong like Sakura they can beat him, if not the best they can do is Erza)**

**SS Class- Laxus, Gildarts (Only if the person is someone like Kakashi, Sasuke or Naruto can they fight Gildarts. Unless they get into their true slayer modes [Haven't decided a name or form yet] they cannot beat him. They can only fight him to a draw)**

**SSS Class- Gildarts, Makorav**

**Also I decided that I'm skipping Ren and Araña's fight… Minor fights that'll happen the same as cannon will always be skipped. I'd rather focus on le main character.**

Naruto walks through the halls of the stadium, while he said he was going to go get food he really just wanted to get some air. Finding out the man who caused them so much trouble 5 years ago was not only still active but running a guild that's participating in the GMG could prove very troublesome. The blonde God Slayer walked kept walking, not really caring where he was.

"We have to stop meeting like this Naruto." Kakashi says with an eye smile as the blonde bumps into him again.

"Sorry Kakashi, I have a lot on my mind." Naruto says

"Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, if the snake bastard's back for Sasuke's eyes we have a huge problem… Pervy Sage isn't here to beat him this time." Naruto sighs, "This is one of those days where I wish I was Shikamaru, it'd be easier just to watch clouds and say troublesome."

"Haha I guess you're right, its kind of funny… Out of the 3 God Slayers in our guild right now he's the only one who has beaten me in shogi." Kakashi laughs slightly

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaims, "After all the tactical training…" He starts crying anime tears

"I'll be seeing you later Naruto." Kakashi waves, "I have to go back to the ANBU guild box, "I won't tell the others about the truth of what happened but it will come out eventually. If not Sasuke will probably beat it out of you."

"Wait! How did you know?" Naruto asks

"A certain silver haired man who wore rather expensive clothes told me that his ramen loving student had to go undercover for him and that I should keep Team 7 from approaching until the time is right." Kakashi says calmly, "I am ANBU's best strategist besides Shikamaru for a reason you know." Kakashi eye smiles, "You should get going. That pretty redhead you were looking at before is about to fight."

"Oi screw you scarecrow! I won't be tied down" Naruto shouts as he disappears in static to watch the match.

"Ah young love." Kakashi then takes out his smut-I mean literature to read while the fight went on.

**Erza vs Flare**

The two beautiful redheads walked towards the stadium. Most of the men were shouting but none were as loud as the members of Fairy Tail.

"SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS ERZA!" Natsu shouts while grinning wildly. This was Fairy Tail's chance to come back!

The air was tense as Erza walked towards the stadium, her red hair flowing behind her. Her opponent walked towards her, swaying side to side with each step. After a good 5 minutes of standing there, Flare opens her mouth and says…

"Moustache guy… I forfeit." Flare says simply

"**WHAT! FORFEIT? NOT IN MY ARENA!" **Torgue shouts, **"FIGHT BEFORE I MAKE YOU EXPLODE! MOOOWWWMEDDLEYMEEDELYMEEEEOW!"**

"Well then… Hair-" Flare tries to extend her hair but her opponent seeminglyteleports in front of her and glares at her.

"No, none of that. I see where you were trying to send your hair… You people from Raven Tail have no honor." Erza growls before knee-ing Flare in the chest and knocking her out, "I didn't even need to use my swords on someone as dishonorable as yourself." Erza walks away from the Arena.

"**WOW I DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING! A ONE HIT KO! MOOOOOW MEEDELEYMOOW!" **Torgue says while doing his thing.

Erza walks away from the arena while the frogs that worked for the magic council take Flare away on a stretcher. Nobody says anything after that, until suddenly the arena explodes in cheers.

**Later**

Naruto was walking outside of the arena with a smile on his face, why you ask? Because first his original teammate trashed one of the stronger Wizard Saints and secondly Orga pissed off the Snake Pedophile what could make the day better? SMASH! Naruto accidentally bumps into the armored chest of Titania, "Hey Erza" Naruto says with a grin.

"Oh hello Naruto" Erza smiles at the whiskered blonde.

"Hehe you really got everyone to start believing in Fairy Tail again huh? That was pretty awesome how you beat Flare in one hit." Naruto smiles warmly at her.

"Oh i-it was nothing" Erza stammers a bit, "Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your guild though?"

"Nah I don't usually hang around them anyway. Besides Sting, Rogue and Orga they're kinda annoying… I guess Rufus and Yukio are nice but that's about it." Naruto sighs

"That sounds pretty bad. At Fairy Tail we're just a huge family" Erza smiles

"A family huh? Sounds nice"

**Flashback**

"_From here on you're no longer Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki… you are my students, my family so get used to it." Kakashi tells the 13 year old versions of the Strongest Team._

**Flashback End**

"What are you thinking about Naruto?" Erza asks, "You just blanked out there for a second."

"Eh? Nothing really, just thinking… bout stuff." Naruto says dismissively, just because he had feelings didn't mean he was going to share them with someone he only met once before.

"What kind of stuff, hopefully nothing perverted." Erza narrows her eyes

"O-oi that's my sensei's job! Don't attack me!" Naruto steps back in fear. Yes his teacher Kakashi Hatake was a notorious pervert, always reading smut written by Jiraiya of the toads.

"Good" Erza nods, "Would you like to come with me to Fairy Tail's hotel? It's the Bar Sun, seeing as you don't really hang around your guild members I thought…" Erza blushes slightly

"Yeah I'll come, well see ya then Erza!" Naruto grins as he disappears in his Hirenkyaku leaving a still blushing Erza.

"_Why am I blushing? I like Jellal still… don't I?" _Erza asks herself.

**Bar Sun**

Naruto opens the door and the party that was going on inside stops abruptly, he then gives a half wave, "Yo… Erza invited me?" He says as if he was unsure if they would believe him or not.

"Ah I see you found the place just fine." Erza smiles as she walks inside. Instead of wearing her armor like normal she decided to wear a blue skirt and white blouse, as simple as the clothing was it seemed to suit her quite well.

"Wow" Naruto mumbles as he takes in her beauty, he shakes himself out of his stupor, "Oh hey Erza wow you look… really nice." Naruto smiles

"W-why thank you Naruto." Erza blushes a deep crimson.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy giggles

"SHUT UP CAT!" Naruto and Erza simultaneously drop kick Happy.

"Aww isn't that cute, you two are fighting in unison already." Laxus laughs

"Shut up Harry Potter." Naruto grunts at Laxus

"What did you call me, Fishcake?" Laxus growls back

"You heard me, Potter." Black sparks fly from Naruto's eyes

"Who's Harry Potter? Is he strong?" Natsu asks like the idiot he is.

Lucy sighs, "Harry Potter is a book character… he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead." 

"Ohhhhhh I still don't get it." Natsu says blankly

"Sometimes Flame Brain… I wonder how you even survive with so little brain cells." Gray sighs

"Screw you stripper!"

"I don't swing that way you shitty pyro!" Gray shouts back and then it all degraded into a brawl that involved just about everyone except Naruto and Erza who opted to eat ramen and cake respectively.

"I'm telling you Erza, ramen is the food of the gods!" Naruto shouts at her as he takes a bite of the greatest dish ever **(yes I'm biased as fuck I love ramen)**

"You see that's where you're wrong Uzumaki… Cake is the greatest food ever, especially strawberry ca…" Erza gets cut off as Freed flies into the table and knocks over both of their dishes.

"Oh crap…" Natsu starts sweating

"**You imbeciles… you knocked over my ramen/cake now you shall face DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" **Naruto and Erza growl in demonic voices. If you look closely you could see an image of a giant golden avatar around Naruto and the image of an angry fairy queen behind Erza.

"SHIT! RUN, RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" Natsu shouts as he and everyone else try to escape the two monsters.

"**Oh Natsu didn't you say you wanted to fight me? Now is the perfect time." **Erza smiles wickedly as she beats Natsu senseless

"GAAAH!" Natsu screams like a bitch as Erza beats him up while Naruto beats up the rest of the guild members. They were all blissfully unaware of a small white bird resting in the rafters that flew out of the bar immediately.

**Secret Base**

A large group of people stood in a circle, in the center of the circle was the throne of a man with long black hair.

"Lord Madara… it seems the Grand Magic Games are under way with both ANBU and White Snake in the running for number one." A man with orange hair and piercings says calmly, this is Yahiko a man who uses Ocean Titan Magic; it was essentially God Slayer Magic however it didn't grant the enhanced senses and focuses more on striking power.

"I see… Zetsu what have you found on the Balam Alliance and this new cult?" Madara asks

"Tartaros is rather silent for now, I believe they will act soon though… the new cult of Zeref has been rather hard to find anything on. I believe we might have to have one of our members infiltrate them to learn anything past my own speculations." Zetsu explains

"I see… Nagato I want you, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu and Konan to appear at the end of the Grand Magic Games too eliminate the strongest members of the guilds… Do not target Makorav Dreyar, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki unless there is another member with you for back up. They might not be the absolute strongest but they are the smartest and could defeat you if they were truly forced to go all out." Madara explains, "Instill fear into the hearts of the Light Guilds… It is time for the dawn of the Akatsuki Era!"

"YES SIR!" Was resounding from the base

**And Cut! So yeah I decided to skip the second fight because it would just be cannon. I refuse to write anything that will go exactly according to cannon, if you guys want that then just read the manga and not fanfiction. Anyway on to reader reviews!**

**Uchiha Shodai: **read the thing at the beginning

**Riku Uzumaki: **I know and I had this fight happen because I wanted to show how strong Erza was compared to Raven Tail's members

**Anyway as you can see this was more of a talk-y chapter than a fight chapter. I know and I'm really just trying to build up Naruto and Erza's relationship a bit because I want to make it more than lust and physical attraction that draws them together so these little moments where they hang out will help with that. And as you can see… THERE WILL BE NO DRAGON FESTIVAL! Le gasp! Yeah I didn't like that arc seeing as it was just showing how weak everyone was compared to real dragons… Oh and killing Ultear but Crime Sorciere doesn't play as big of a role in my story as they do in cannon. So it'll be the Akatsuki arc. So yeah next chapter is Day 2 of the GMG (I decided to skip the point system as it really stops mattering at a certain point. All that matters is winning the last round) So follow, favorite and leave a nice review! Also check out my new story In Gurren we trust! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so here is… Chapter 6. Fuck it's been way to long since I've worked on this but I'm feeling it now so let's get down to it. Also I'll do a technique list for Naruto at the end of the chapter because I forgot a lot of them and it would help give ALL of us a refresher. Anyway let's get on to reviews!**

**S.O.L: Interesting idea, I've never actually played Skyrim so I'll look into that. I have a vague plan anyway so don't worry.**

**Guest: Because S Class is such a vague rank anyway. So for example we have Gajeel (during Phantom Lord Arc) who got utterly trashed by Natsu who was not anywhere near his strength at the GMG. Then we have someone like Gildarts who leveled a city just by cheering too much for his daughter. So in short S Class is about as vague as the plot of High School DxD… Ahaha they think they have a plot, it's so cute.**

**Chapter 6: **

**Erza's Room**

"Ugh… I drank way too much last night." A certain blonde groans as he takes in the surroundings of his room… wait this wasn't his room, or his bed, or his… do I always have a weight on my chest? Our blonde hero looks down and sees Erza resting peacefully, using his whole body as a pillow. She was we

"No cake… don't leave me… I don't want to eat healthy." She mumbles in her sleep.

_"Fuck… I don't want to wake her up but that old bastard's probably sending out someone to look for me. THINK NARUTO! What would Susano'o or Kakashi-sensei do in your situation?" _Naruto asks himself.

**_"Take a peak hehehe" _**The imaginary voice of Kakashi giggles perversely.

**_"She won't know if you use Storm God's Silence to do so…" _**the imaginary Susano'o says while high fiving imaginary Kakashi.

_"Figures… I just realized I never had a good role model, my father's an immortal pervert, my sensei's a lazy pervert and the master of my old guild is a gambling drunk." _Naruto grumbles as he feels her start to wake up.

"Nggh what happe-" Erza stares at Naruto and starts blushing furiously, "D-did we?" She stammers

"I don't think so…" Naruto says as he stands up, revealing he still had his pants on, "Yeah I have my pants so we're good." He gives her a thumbs up before looking at the clock, seeing it was 9 AM, 2 hours before the event started. His eyes widen, "Shit I gotta get going!"

"Why? We have two hours before the games begin." Erza asks

"I have a meeting with an old friend about my weapons." Naruto grins, little known fact about him was that he was a weapon enthusiast as well as God Slayer. However the weapons he used were not standard weapons, no his weapon was a bit… Extraordinary.

**Flashback 3 Years Ago**

_Naruto walked through a castle, apparently many people were getting killed by a strange sword called Alastor. Naruto sighs, currently he wore a red vest hoodie and gray shorts, "The hell are these guys going on about? A sword can't kill without a mas-" A sword covered in electricity whizzes by him, "-ter… Huh I stand corrected." Naruto looks at the blade._

**_"A GOD SLAYER? THEY SEND A PUNY GOD SLAYER TO APPEASE ME?" _**_A demonic voice roars, it seems to come from the blade._

_"That's just plain insulting, I never did anything to earn that-tebyo." Naruto mock pouts before becoming serious, "But anyway I was hired to find what was going on and take care of it… and you sir are a problem that needs to be taken care of." Naruto's hands are covered in his storm god magic._

**_"Hmmm one who shares an element with me?" _**_Alastor chuckles before impaling Naruto, _**_"Fool now I will subjugate your soul!"_**

_"Get… The fuck… Outta me!" Naruto roars, black lightning and winds spiraling around his body, "Storm God's Burst!" Naruto expels a large amount of magic from his body to push Alastor out, Naruto then grabs the handle of Alastor and slams the blade into the ground, Naruto glares at the blade, "Listen to me you damn sword, you won't do shit to me… You got that?"_

**_"Seems you actually have power… fine then I submit, do not make me regret this, human." _**_Alastor growls at Naruto who puts the blade on his back._

_"I won't let'cha down Alastor-chan." Naruto chuckles at the blade who was now shouting obscenities at him._

**Flashback End**

Naruto grins at the prospect of getting Alastor back from his friend who knew quite a bit about demons and anything related to them.

"Fair enough, we'll see eachother later." Erza says with her back turned to him. To Naruto it looked like she was mad but in reality she was still embarrassed that she slept with Naruto last night, even if they didn't do anything persay (you don't fucking know that Erza, I'm the author and I say… SHIT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED) When she looks back she sees that Naruto is gone, along with his shirt and coat that were on her table.

**Red Crown**

Naruto steps into the casino in Crocus and grins as he sees his friend, the man had messy red hair and teal eyes with heavy bags under them, he also had the tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead. He wore a red coat and baggy black pants along with a gourd strapped to his back.

"Gaara!" Naruto waves to the redhead, "Haven't seen ya in forever man!" He takes a seat opposite of the man.

"Naruto…" His voice was strained and slightly raspy, however he was not sick, this was just how he normally sounded. Gaara smiles lightly as he summons a guitar case from his pocket dimension

"You learn anything about him?" Naruto asks casually, "Alastor, I mean."

"Yes the blade itself is forged from a demon more powerful than my father, the demon was Alastor's original body so to speak. That's why it would constantly try subjugating humans so he could move around again." Gaara explains, "Other than that it has a high affinity for lightning, high enough that it could be compared to Kakashi's Dark Art." **(I've decided that Dragon Slayers get Secret Arts, God Slayers get Sacred Arts and Devil Slayers get Dark Arts… until someone finds a better name)**

Naruto whistles at that, the Devil Slayer Dark Arts were as strong or stronger than the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts and God Slayer's Sacred Arts, to compare a blade's power to that meant it really came from a high class demon. Naruto's expression then turns serious, "I'm guessing there's a catch right? I never really use Alastor but when I do, even I feel tired."

"That is because you are more attuned to the powers of a God than a Demon, with time you should gain a resistance to his power but for now I would say Sasuke or Sakura could use it for a half hour to an hour while you with your massive stamina and magic reserves could probably last two hours." Gaara explains.

"So I have to train my time up just like working out?" Naruto asks the redhead who nods, "Thanks man, you staying for the rest of the tournament?"

"Of course, I'm the one Mr. Hart ordered to observe the games from a… closer view unlike Meredy, Ultear and him." Gaara explains

"Right, makes sense." Naruto closes his eyes in thought. His friend and long time rival, Gaara was a part of the Independent Guild Crime Sorciere. Of course he worried for the Devil Slayer who was essentially the guild's muscle, Ultear was the brains and Jellal was the one who held it all together while Meredy was the glue that held them together… literally with her empathy link magic.

"Anyway shouldn't you make your way to the Arena? The event started already." Gaara points out lazily.

"Crap baskets…" Naruto grabs Alastor and straps him to his back, "We'll shake up the crowd for sure 'ttebayo."

**"Hmph I could care less for crowds… Only fighting strong opponents. You hear me brat? Don't bring me out until you fight someone worth my time." **Alastor huffs

"Yeah yeah I gotcha… Whiny ass sword." Naruto grumbles before pointing at the stadium, "Hiraishin!" He disappears in a flash of wind and black electricity.

**Arena**

Naruto appears in a blur of static in the Sabertooth team box with a grin, "Yo" He waves to Rogue and the others.

"Naruto where were you?" Rogue asks with narrowed eyes and looks at the sword on his back, "What is that? You never used a sword before, why start now?"

"This is my sword, Alastor. I got it on an old job, I left it with one of my old friends so he could study it. He needed a year to do so and he and I were both on jobs most of the time this past year so I couldn't pick it up." Naruto explains, "Anyway how's the events going?"

"Sting lost us the Chariot round because of some stupid rivalry with Fairy Tail." Rogue sighs, "The fight rounds are about to start, I think it's that guy you were talking to… Kakashi vs Mirajane of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah Mira's gonna get wrecked so badly." Naruto shakes his head, "Kakashi's a monster in combat, and I mean he could easily fight you, Sting, Orga and Rufus at the same time. What's worse for her is that he's her natural enemy."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Rogue asks

"You'll see" Naruto nods towards the Arena where Mirajane and Kakashi were already in place to fight.

**Arena**

**"ALRIGHT FIGHT FANS! IT'S SMACK DOWN TIME! THE MAN OF 1000 SPELLS… KAKASHI HATAKE! MOWWWWWMEEDELYMEEDELYMEEEDELYMOWWW! VS THE DEMONESS HERSELF… MIRAJANE STRAUSS! MOWW MOWWW MEEDELY MOW!" **Torgue exclaims, **"FIGHT!"**

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Hata-what are you doing?" Mirajane sweatdrops as Kakashi takes out his little orange book.

"Why I'm reading of course." Kakashi says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I mean **what are you reading?**" Mira transforms into her Satan Soul and tries to rush Kakashi.

"Literature, ohoho Hatsune you naughty girl." Kakashi giggles perversely as he reads, dodging Mirajane's attacks with ease, he then closes the book and throws it into the air, "First lesson for a mage! Hand to Hand!" Kakashi delivers a series of punches and kicks to Mira before catching his book.

"Rggh!" Mira grunts as she blocks a few of them, "EVIL EXPLOSION!" She shouts as she fires a beam of dark energy.

"Lesson 2… Magic." Kakashi says as he is completely unharmed, he then creates a clone made of electricity. It looked exactly like Kakashi except it was completely white and blue, "Lightning Devil's Doppleganger." He says calmly as the clone teleports behind Mira, grabs her and throws her, Kakashi catches her and does the same.

**"OH OH I CAN'T BELIVE IT! HAPPY FEET!" **Torgue begins as Kakashi and his clone throw Mira back and forth before Kakashi teleports high up and the clone throws her skyward, Kakashi then heel drops her and the clone punches her again, Kakashi then knees her in the side, sending her flying. **"WOMBO COMBO! OH MY GOD! GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED! OH MY ********* GOD! WOMBO COMBO! KAKASHI DID IT FOLKS! HE DID THE GOD DAMN WOMBO COMBO! THE LAST TIME IT WAS DONE WAS WHEN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND ORGA NANAGEER DID IT ON LYON VASTIA TWO YEARS AGO!" **Torgue screams, **"10 POINTS TO ANBU YOU BADASSES!"**

**Back to Sabertooth**

"That's why, who the hell do you think taught me how to do that?" Naruto smirks as his enitre guild gapes at Kakashi's sheer badassery/power.

"Dear god…" Sting and Rogue mutter

"Which one?" Naruto jokes before walking off, he saw the fight schedule for today and only 1 looked interesting… and that was because of who was fighting

**Suigetsu Honsho (White Snake) vs. Lyon Vastia**

"I'm watching you… Orochimaru… The Poison God Slayer." Naruto mutters as he walks off, a stormy look in his eyes.

**And finish! So I know Naruto seems a little out of character, I have to get used to writing him again. The beginning was hard to write since as I'm pretty sure I've said before… NO LEMONS YET! I want the focus on the adventure part of the story first, romance is the sencondary genre… Also it's a fighting tournament what do you expect? The big fight is coming up… Like two more chapters until my most epic fight ever, maybe three. As you can see I'm drawing inspiration from Devil May Cry as well. I recently read a bunch of Naruto fics with Naruto having a badass sword like Mihawk's and it got me thinking… What about Alastor? It fits with his abilities. With Gaara being a Devil Slayer and all let me explain… I want him to be a part of my grand scheme which is XXXXXXXSPOILERSXXXXXXXX and I can't do that without him being a slayer of some sort and the best way to do that is to make him a devil slayer because I can't really picture black sand like it would be if Gaara was a God Slayer and there's no way I'm making Shukaku into a dragon. Finally I decided that each Devil Slayer will get some sort of Devil May Cry style (quicksilver not counting) Gaara's and Kakashi's should be obvious since you know Gaara's style in the original series and I just had Kakashi fight… As lightly as I had him go on Mira. What? She's strong and all but Kakashi's at Makorav's level, and I'm talking peak Makorav, not disappointing Makorav who goes all Titan but still loses to Hades somehow. That fight was just ugh… bad. Also I know I try and make it semi serious in fights but… I couldn't resist the Wombo Combo, it called out to me. Anyway Hope y'all liked it! I know it's been a while but I needed that break. Oh and here's that list I promised.**

**Storm God's Bellow**

**Storm God's Saturn Cannon: Basically a grosly overpowered Zap Cannon from Pokemon.**

**Storm God's Drilling Rampage: Melee combo that is almost a guaranteed knock out if the requirements are met (see chapter 1)**

**Storm God's Maelstrom: Combining his two natures perfectly (50% wind 50% electricity) Naruto creates a perfect mix of Chidori and Rasengan.**

**Flying Raijin: Naruto uses it for mid-long distance transportation, can only be used 5 times in a day and drains Naruto considerably.**

**Rasengan: Naruto uses pure magic manipulation to create his cannon counterpart's signature spiraling death ball.**

**Chidori: Naruto uses ONLY his lightning element to create a powerful piercing attack**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYOOOOOOOO WHAT'S UP BADASSES? WHO'S READY FOR CHAPTER 7? YEAH 7! Ok enough caps lock, I'm lovin' being back to working on this story and I promise on my nindo that I'll see this through, no matter how long it takes! Anyway I know dropping Orochipedo as a God Slayer was big thing but I can make the whole Sasuke thing more plausible. What I mean is if Orochimaru was a Devil Slayer, he couldn't convince Sasuke to leave ANBU since he had nothing to teach him, BUT if he was a God Slayer he could further Sasuke's knowledge on God Slayer techniques since the inner workings of the magics are more similar. Or I just thought it'd be cool for Orochimaru to have black poison. Also you may have noticed or didn't, I don't care about the scores anymore since the GMG is essentially like the chunin exams in this fic, it only matters if you win and that's only for me to give you (the readers) some info on the abilities of the characters.**

**Stratos263: thanks for all the reviews**

**voidprince: I don't want Naruto to be too OP so giving him ice and water in his storm would do just that.**

**Ryner510: I ain't tellin'**

**And now onto the disclaimer, I pulled some strings and got a special guest for us today.**

**Shikamaru: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**firegodvargas: Ugh lazy bastard, anyway I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, I do however own a scratched Leaf Headband and an Akatsuki jacket so I do have some ownership of the Hidden Rain Village**

**TORGUE: JUST KIDDING! FUCK THE LEGAL WAVER! YOU'RE IN TORGUE LAND NOW SUCKAS!**

**firegodvargas: You said that in chapter 1…**

Naruto yawned as he stood in the center of the Arena, he wore an orangish red leather coat on top of a black shirt with his orange design on it and padded pants with boots. His hair was kept out of his eyes by a black cloth tie with the kanji for storm in the center. (His jacket is like Dante's from DMC4 and his pants are the same as Dante's from DMC3) The match yesterday was actually quite boring, Suigetsu didn't show any of his real techniques and ended up forfeiting since Lyon froze every water based attack. A real disappointment, however the current event for the games interested him greatly, Pandemonium, just the name sounded fun, even Alastor was excited, although the blade would deny it, you could see electricity arcing up and down the blade in an erratic manner.

**"ALRIGHT BADASSES! HERE'S HOW PANDEMONIUM'S GONNA GO DOWN! YOU ALL DRAW NUMBERS TO DECIDE THE ORDER, THE FIRST TO CLEAR ALL 100 MONSTERS WINS! YOU CAN FIGHT ANY AMOUNT BETWEEN 1 AND ALL 100 AT ANY GIVEN TIME! SO LET'S GE TTHIS BADASS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" **Torgue shouts, a random council toad thing walks with a cup and each participant draws a straw.

"One, hehe lady luck's on my side today ya know!" Naruto grins

"Two, what a drag…" A lazy 18 year old with a pineapple haircut drawls, he wore a simple black flak jacket and a mesh shirt along with pants similar to Kakashi.

"Who switched you in, Shikamaru?" Naruto asks with a chuckle

"Sakura… troublesome woman, she told me if I didn't participate she'd wreck my favorite cloud watching spot." Shikamaru grumbles

"Three" Erza says curtly

"Four… I'm not one to complain." Kabuto sighs dramatically

"Hehehehe five" Flare laughs in her creepy way

"Six" Hibiki says with a smile

"Seven" Milliana says happily

"Eight" Jura says calmly

**"AND NARUTO UZUMAKI OF SABERTOOTH STARTS US OFF!" **Torgue exclaims

"You know I'd normally go for 50 just to give everyone a fair chance but… I know someone else plans on all 100 so I'll steal her thunder!" Naruto grins, "I'll take em all on Torgue!" Naruto grins, a massive magical castle thing(?) appears and the door opens for Naruto. The God Slayer steps inside and the door shuts, many red glowing eyes focus on him and he chuckles maliciously, "You see I'm not trapped here with 100 monsters… 100 monsters are trapped here with me! Wind Magic: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto creates a giant spinning shuriken of white magic winds and holds it above his head.

**Stands**

Tsunade Senju, the guild master of ANBU stares at the screen in shock, "Brat don't mess up." She prays, in the shadows a man with white hair, wearing a kabuki outfit does the same.

**Back to the fight**

Naruto throws the giant shuriken into the middle of the castle, right as a large group of D and C class monsters jump at him. The results were instantaneous, the monsters were shredded to nothing and Naruto was standing there, looking at a small counter on the side, showing he wiped out 36 monsters already. Naruto sees a few more of the lower ranks charge at him again and he grins, "Storm God's… BELLOW!" He takes a deep breath and exhales a tornado of wind and electricity, bringing him to 45 kills. He grins, seeing the D and C ranks were almost depleted, "Storm God's Twister!" He shouts as a tornado of black wind and electricity surrounds him and spirals upward, "Now let's finish this! Saturn Cannon!" Naruto supercharges his Saturn Cannon and fires it, bringing his kills up to 75, also destroying a large portion of the castle. Alastor glows slightly on his back.

**"Keep killing these weaklings, the S Class is actually powerful, for once." **The sentient sword chuckles as Naruto blasts through the demons with ease.

"Oh? Found someone worthy of your attention?" Naruto chuckles, "Well let's get crazy!" Electricity appears in Naruto's hand as he rushes towards 5 A Class Demons, "Chidori!" He drives through the first one but gets stuck in the second demon's chest. Naruto pulls his arm out of the demon's body, watching it bleed out before one of the ones he missed takes a swing at him, sadly for Naruto, he got hit in the chest.

**"STUPID BRAT! YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" **Alastor roars from his spot on Naruto's back.

"Ch" Naruto spits on the ground, "No biggie! God Slayer's Sacred Art: Storm God's…" He waits for all of the demons to surround him, the winds pick up around Naruto and his grin widens, "Maelstrom!" The black, lighting filled winds decimate all but 1 of the _visible_ demons, the last one, an A Class, looks towards Naruto to see him rushing at the demon with a black ball of electricity and wind. Naruto thrusts the ball of magic into the demon, creating an explosion of lightning and wind. The demon, or what's left of it falls to the ground.

**"THIS IS IT FIGHT FANS! THE S CLASS DEMON IS READY MOWWWWWWMEEEDELYMEEDELYMOWOWOWOW!" **Torgue's voice is heard over the lacrima, **"ONE LITTLE THING ABOUT THE S CLASS! IT WAS GONNA BE A WEIRD LITTLE DEMON THAT GOT SUPER STRONG WHEN ALL THE OTHERS WERE BEATEN BUT THE ROYAL FAMILY BROUGHT IN SOMETHING BETTER! MOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" **

"Fun" Naruto says in a sarcastic tone. The ground begins to shake, however Naruto quickly regains his balance before looking at his new opponent. The demon was a fox with orange fur and was the size of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. It had large rabbit like ears and demonic red eyes.

**"So this is where the great Kurama was." **Alastor chuckles, **"Boy! You won't be able to beat him on your own, you must use my power!" **The sentient blade orders Naruto.

"Eh? It's just a giant fox." Naruto points at the S Class demon like it was a simple Vulcan.

**"Hah! Just a giant fox? You should listen to your sword, brat! I AM THE GREAT NINE TAILED FOX, KURAMA!" **Kurama roars, **"I'll have fun ripping you to shreds."**

"Ch really?" Naruto smirks, "If that's your best threat then you need to step up your game." Naruto draws Alastor, blue lighting, like Kakashi's, arcs up and down his body and the blade, "Because I won't pull any punches!" Naruto drops into a stance, "Alastor! It's time!"

**"Synchronizing Godly and Demonic energy… Levels 60 to 40 ratio 5 minutes until synchronization complete. Boy… Stay alive." **Alastor says to the son of Susano'o.

"Got it." Naruto narrows his eyes, "Let's rock baby!" He charges at the giant demonic fox.

**"BIJUUDAMA!" **Kurama roars as he fires a ball of dark magic energy at Naruto, the young Slayer's eyes widen at the sheer power of it but quickly uses Hiraishin to get to the other side of the castle, narrowly dodging the explosion. However Kurama uses his tails to swipe Naruto off his feet, breaking the S Class mage's left arm.

"GAH!" Naruto's eyes widen in pain as he tries to regain his balance, "Storm God's Bellow!" Naruto releases his Bellow attack which does next to nothing against the great demon lord.

**In the stands**

Sasuke stands in his team's box, gripping the rail in sheer anger, "Don't you dare die on us, dope."

"Sasuke, calm down." Sakura tries to sooth the Uchiha God Slayer, "Naruto will be fine, he always pulls through, you know this."

"He better…" Sasuke growls, Kakashi was watching the match with wide eyes and paying attention.

_"The only one who could control Kurama was… But that's impossible! She died the night Naruto disappeared the first time!" _ Kakashi thinks, _"Unless… the king was less honest than we thought."_

**Back to the fight**

Naruto, despite having a broken arm was still dodging the demon's attacks when suddenly… IT happened.

**"Synchronization ready! Break the scales Naruto!" **Alastor shouts

Naruto stands still, his eyes filled with determination as he holds his arms out, "Equilibrium!" Naruto shouts as his body explodes in dark and light energy, the holy and demonic properties merging into one, becoming something more. As the energy fades, Naruto's new form is revealed. The God Slayer now had silver hair and red eyes, his clothes were replaced by silver armor with glowing blue runes, his arms now had blue and gold claws instead of hands and his legs were a mix of the holy armor and demon legs.

**"Who are you, brat?" **Kurama asks, finally taking interest in the mage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Susano'o and wielder of Alastor… Also wrecker of all sorts of shit." Naruto grins wildly, "LET'S GET CRAZY!" He swings Alastor in a wide arc, releasing a wave of black wind and blue lightning, Kurama responds with a less powerful Bijuudama and the attacks cancel out, "I ain't done yet!" Naruto rushes at Kurama with speeds that only Kakashi has gone at, "Stinger!" Naruto stabs forward with Alastor, burying the blade into Kurama's chest, "Storm Breaker!" Naruto sends a large quantity of magic energy into Alastor and creates a Storm Demon/God Rasengan in his other hand which was healed with the transformation, "It's over!"

**"DAMN RIGHT BRAT! FOR YOU!" **Kurama grins wildly as his fist is covered in blue flames, **"ASURA FIST!" **He brings the fist down onto Naruto who responds with his Rasengan, creating the most epic clash of the elements of all time. Fire vs the storm itself, nature warring against itself and neither side giving in. Suddenly Naruto pulls Alastor out of Kurama's chest and throws it at Kurama's head, the blade stabs right between the great demon's eyes, making Kurama lose concentration for a second, giving Naruto the advantage. His Rasengan blasts through Kurama's attack and knocks the great demon to the ground. Naruto then stands over Kurama's body, a tired look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Damn… I lucked out with that last one, huh?" Naruto asks himself

**"HAHAHAHAHA! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I HAD A FIGHT LIKE THIS!" **Kurama bellows as he pulls Alastor out of his forehead and chucks it at Naruto who catches the demon blade with ease, **"I forfeit, the brat is good enough to fight me at half power, which is my restriction for this event. Brat… No Naruto Uzumaki, you have my respect, I wish to see you again on the battlefield, who knows? Maybe you'll force me to use 60% of my true power!" **Kurama laughs before disappearing in a burst of blue flames. Naruto's Equilibrium then fades and he falls to his knees, a blank look on his face and a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Even my best wasn't enough to fight that monster? Heh Gaara wasn't kidding when he said the 9 demon lords were insanely strong…" Naruto then passes out, the last thing he saw was a sign that said **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki of Sabertooth!**

**"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! SABERTOOTH PULLS AHEAD WITH NARUTO'S NEW TRICK! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING THAT BADASS IN A LONG TIME MOWWMOWOWOW!" **Torgue exlcaims, the spectators cheer uncontrollably and the guilds watch with smiles on their faces, not caring that they lost the round because a talented mage survived going against a demon lord.

**Under Crocus- Dragon Graveyard**

While the festivities were going on above, the people of Crocus failed to notice the dragon graveyard. In it was a woman with red hair and purple eyes who was chained to a large stone tablet. Nearby was a man with an orange spiral mask who wore a cloak with red clouds on it.

"Naruto…" The woman's eyes widen as she whispers the God Slayer's name before passing out.

"Oh? That runt survived against the fox? It makes sense, seeing who is adoptive father is." The masked man muses, "Well at least you and that fox did your part. Not like you had a choice anyway." The man says, he then looks to his right to see a woman with green hair who was wearing the clothes of a royal.

"Hello master Tobi." She says in monotone

"Hisui… How are the preparations for the Eclipse Gate going?" The now named Tobi asks

"It is going well sir, all is for lord Madara and achieving the one true Illusion." She continues to speak in monotone.

"Yes, soon we will have our armies ready, the time for revolution is coming!" Tobi laughs maniacally as his visible coal colored eye turns blood red with a strange design in it.

**AND CUT! How you like that chapter? I was really looking for a way to throw Kurama in there and I figured, why not replace the S Class that Erza fought with Kurama? I had fun with it, plus I got to showcase Equilibrium, which is basically Naruto's equivalent of Kurama Link Mode in this fic. When I was thinking of how to make Equilibrium not complete hax (It is mixing the two strongest energies, however I still want people using it to be able to be defeated by others on that level or higher) I decided that it's only able to be used by a God Slayer with a demon weapon (or devil arm) or a Devil Slayer with a holy weapon. The weapon must be sentient so it can regulate the demonic to holy ratio of power while said Slayer uses Equilibrium. The form will also mix the abilities of both parties (Naruto having blue lightning added to his storm) for example if Sakura had Ifrit (Dante's fire dragon gauntlets) She would be able to use lava since it is a mix of her earth and Ifrit's fire. Whoo long author's note right? Alright I'm basically done, last thing is I know it was kinda short but I really wanted a Naruto vs. Kurama fight, I'm not the best at giant fights like this one so any advice would help.**

**-Vargas out**


	8. Chapter 8

**BANG BANG CHAPTER 8! Alright I'm back in the swing of things and I had fun with the last chapter, anyway a few notes for this one and the future ones. The GMG doesn't matter, it's all settled in the final round anyway so there's that. Also the GMG, if you didn't figure it out yet is just a giant hoax (if you read the end of the last chapter you'd get it). Another thing, for future reference with Equilibrium users, their personalities will be OOC because it merges their weapon's personality and their own (For example, Alastor is serious and ruthless which is transferred over to Naruto) I also made it clear a few chapters ago when Naruto would walk away whenever he found a fight uninteresting. This chapter will focus on the Fourth Day so let's start!**

Naruto was angry, no beyond angry, enraged. While he was knocked out, Yukino fought against Kagura and lost. After she lost however, Jiemma kicked her out of the guild… Right as Minerva came back, thankfully Natsu came and kicked some ass. Luckily the commotion woke him up, or things might have gotten worse.

**Flashback**

_As Natsu charges at Jiemma, after thoroughly stomping every non S Class mage, he is stopped by a rice ball hitting him in the face, "Oi, Natsu" Naruto says lazily, bandages covering his chest and arms, "Normally I'm all for assaulting the roid rage'd old man but bitch-pocalypse has your cat. You want revenge for Yukino? Take these fuckers down one by one in the arena, if you can then I'll give you that rematch." Naruto seemingly teleports to Minerva and grabs Happy from her, "And you…"_

_"Yes?" She asks with a faux innocent tone in her voice_

_"Don't you try that dirty play assassination shit again… You understand?" Naruto glares at her, his blue eyes practically sparking with black lightning._

_"Crystal Naru-boy." She giggles, "But all I did was show Sabertooth's power, nothing to be ashamed with, right?"_

_"Nothing to be ashamed with eh? What about underhanded tactics, if you're so strong there's no need for what you did." Naruto says with a cheeky grin, "Unless… you're actually weak."_

_"Why you… you may be one of the strongest but let it be known that I AM THE ACE! I AM NUMBER ONE!" She snarls at him_

_"Easy beautiful, don't make that face, it'll ruin your make up." Naruto says in a lazy voice, "See ya Natsu, I'm gonna go rest off my injuries." Naruto then walks back towards his room._

**Flashback end**

Naruto smirks, today was the doubles round and the fights were just announced, lucky for him… It was finally time, ANBU vs Sabertooth. He looked at the fight and time written on the sheet of paper in his hand with a fond smile.

**Round 1: Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sting Eucliffe and Naruto Uzumaki **

Naruto could barely contain his excitement, he and Sasuke finally were about to have their rematch, the fight that'll end all fights. He then narrows his eyes and gains a bitter look as he reminisces on Minerva's 'win' against Lucy Heartfillia. While he wasn't friends with Lucy, he was against Minerva's actions and used a low power electric spell that would paralyze her lower body for a few hours… All parts of it, currently she was a mess in the hotel trying to get everyone to carry her. Currently Naruto was walking towards the arena. He was fully healed up thanks to Wendy Marvel of Fairy Tail and got his fill of lightning and wind from the Orga and the air around him. As Naruto entered the arena, he noticed Sting was already there along with Neji. On the other end, the only opponent Naruto was interested in fighting stepped out. Sasuke, his only rival stood calmly, wearing a sleeveless high collared black shirt, white hakama and a red haori with gold flames on the bottom. All in all he looked pretty badass, however what caught Naruto's attention were the draconic gauntlets on Sasuke's hands. From what he could tell, they were emitting demonic energy similar to Alastor. Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind of thoughts other than how to beat the other God Slayer, both walked towards the center at the same time, no words were spoken, not even from Torgue until…

**"BEGIN! MOWWWWOWOWOW!" **Torgue bellows, suddenly Naruto and Sasuke both turn to their partners

"Sorry… But this is for the big boys only." They say simultaneously before knocking Neji and Sting out respectively, they then turn to each other.

"Sorry about the delay, let's get this show on the road." Naruto chuckless sheepishly as he draws Alastor, blue lightning arcing up the blade.

"Hn, whatever dope, let's see if you're able to hold a candle to me." Sasuke says, trying to be punny as his eye magic, the Sharingan, activates, blazing in all of its glory.

"You know your pink eye can't copy my magics right?" Naruto grins, "Well my God Slayer Magic at least." He makes a come here gesture, "But, you always were slow."

"Funny, I'd say that about you." Sasuke darts forward, gold fire spewing out of the gauntlets

"No, as in you're literally slow." Naruto smirks as he swings Alastor swiftly in a wide arc, however Sasuke easily dodges by leaning back, he then fixes his posture and delivers a flaming right hook to Naruto's face.

"Keh" Naruto rubs the spot where he was hit, however it did not burn him, "Let's get serious!" Naruto's speed increases as he bolts around the arena, "STORM GOD'S TYPHOON RASENGAN!" A hastily made Sacred Art appears in Naruto's hand as he rushes at Sasuke who in return, falls into a stance like he was using a crossbow.

"God Slayer's Sacred Art… Indra's Arrow." An arrow of jet black flames appears in his hands, the arrow then takes shape around Sasuke's hand, looking much like Naruto's Chidori, except with less lightning, more deadly black fire. He then charges, not at his top speed, that would be saved for later, at Naruto who pushes the Rasengan forward, resulting in a power clash, much like a smaller scale version of the one between Naruto and the Demon Fox Lord just the day before.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto roars, he then throws his head back, puffing up his cheeks, "STORM GOD'S… BELLOW!" Naruto shouts as he releases a torrent of electricity infused winds.

"Shit… FLAME GOD'S BELLOW!" Sasuke well, bellows, releasing a stream of fire, both attacks at such close range forced their power struggle to end with no victor, sending both rivals tumbling backwards.

"You're better than before, Naruto." Sasuke smirks, "However you're not the only one who can use Equilibrium."

"I figured, you have demonic gauntlets… How much time until synchronization?" Naruto asks casually, _"Shit, I have 10 minutes, Alastor hurry the fuck up!"_

"I'd give you around 8 minutes before Ifrit's synched up my energies. But I can end this before that happens." Sasuke gives a cocky smirk, "Come on then, Naruto! Flame God's Solar Phase!" Sasuke jumps in the air and begins to roll mid air **(I can't really describe it so just look up how Vergil and Dante's Lunar Phase looks)** and delivers a strong kick with his left leg which Naruto blocks with Alastor.

"Storm God's Rage!" Clouds roll overhead as black winds and lightning pick up in the arena, throwing Sasuke off and forcing him on the defensive, "Stinger!" Naruto charges at breakneck speeds and goes to stab Sasuke, who in turn blocks with his left gauntlet. Naruto then puts Alastor on his back, "I'm not sure if you remember what my Rage can do but lemme enlighten you… Absolutely nothing." Naruto chuckles at Sasuke's sweatdrop reaction.

"You gods damn fool!" Sasuke roars as he charges forward, gold flames jutting out of his gauntlets, "YOU THINK WE WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOU?" He shouts as he delivers a flaming uppercut to Naruto who is sent flying skyward.

"Yeah… I figured you wouldn't." Naruto chuckles as he continues upwards, "SACRED ART!SATURN CANNON BARRAGE!" Naruto shouts as a multitude of black magic circles appear around him as he fires non-stop at Sasuke, destroying the ground and damaging Sasuke.

**Dragon Graveyard**

Tobi stands motionless in the cavern, suddenly it starts shaking and he shakes his head in disappointment, "It seems we will have to move you as to not arouse suspicion in the Light Guilds." He says to the red haired woman, who now awake glares at him and spits.

"Heh I may not know him personally but… He's my son, there's no way he won't kick your ass 'ttebane." The redhead smirks

"So feisty, well Kushina I'd love to argue with you about your son's hope of defeating us but we do have to move." Tobi puts a hand on her shoulder, immediately Kushina recoils away from him, like his touch was poisonous, however Tobi stays strong and teleports the both of them, leaving no trace that their presence there in the first place. Suddenly the roof of the cavern crashes down and the two God Slayers fall towards the resting place of the dragons; throwing punches and kicks all the while. Naruto delivers one punch that knocks Sasuke downwards and into the ground, Naruto then gets into a landing position and smirks.

"FOOD CART DESTROYER!" He shouts as he rockets towards the ground. The way the technique works is the user channels magic to their body, converting it into extra mass, giving them enough weight to demolish any opposition.

**Stands**

An old man in a kabuki costume grins maniacally, "GET HIM NARUTO!" He shouts, "Haha! That's how I taught 'im!"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade growls, "He may have been your student but one of our members is fighting!" She punches the old man into a wall.

"Tsunade if I may interject…" Kakashi looks up from his book, "This is as much of a battle between Naruto and Sasuke as it is between Jiraiya and I. The ones who taught these two the majority of their fighting style and their techniques… It's our teachings on the line."

"Well said my number one fan!" Jiraiya wheezes out before passing out.

**Back to the fight**

Naruto stares at the rubble, "Maybe I hit too ha-" A burst of gold and black flames explodes from under him, destroying all around him, "Crap baskets." He mutters as he gets out of the way. Sasuke then steps out of the flaming rubble in his new form. He now wore black hakama with red flames on the bottom, no shirt, exposing his scarred and muscled chest, his arms were covered in draconic scales along with his gauntlets and his hair was red and orange like a flame, finally his sclera were black and his irises were literal balls of fire.

"Like my new form, Naruto?" Sasuke says in a gravelly voice, "This is Equilibrium: Ifrit." After watching your fight yesterday I had a little talk with my Devil Arm, he told me it was possible to merge since we've been working together for a long time."

"I thought the drain on your mana would be to high." Naruto says as he drops into a stance, trying to stall for time.

"Second Origin, dobe." Sasuke smirks, "I know all about the Sand King giving you information, I made sure to keep that little gem hidden."

"Shit…" Naruto mutters, drawing Alastor once more, "Let's rock!" He charges with breakneck speeds at the Flame God Slayer.

"Too slow" Sasuke says lazily, blurring behind Naruto and delivering a strong flaming punch to the Sabertooth mage's back.

"GAH!" Naruto cries out in pain as he goes flying through a wall, "Damn…" He spits some blood before wiping his mouth, "Alastor! how much time we got?"

**_"A minute left, kid. Try holding on." _**Alastor says in his usual gruff, dual toned voice.

"Thanks for the advice, oh wise demon blade." Naruto mutters sarcastically

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke says in a slightly more cocky than normal tone, "If you don't hurry up I might kill ya! And that'd be a shame." He cackles

"Shit he's gone off the deep end." Naruto curses before trying to back away from the blood lusted Uchiha.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously, "Hell Gambit" Great balls of black and gold fire appear around Naruto who widens his eyes, "Goodbye." Sasuke waves lazily as the balls converge on Naruto and explode.

**Fairy Tail Stands**

Natsu clenches his fist and closes his eyes, a lone tear streaks down Erza's face and Wendy openly cries at losing one of the only people that might be able to help her advance her magic. Natsu opens his eyes with a hardened expression, "You promised me that rematch, remember… NARUTO!" He roars

**Sabertooth stands**

Orga stands awestruck at the Flame God Slayer's display of power, "Sensei" He mutters before trying to jump into the arena to assist Naruto.

"No Orga!" Rogue shouts, breaking his calm demeanor, "This is his fight… Besides Naruto's tougher than this."

**Under the Arena**

As the dust clears, Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto stands, relatively unharmed, in his Equilibrium state. His now silver hair whipping around violently from the winds he created, he puts Alastor on his back and grins maliciously.

"This form is enough to allow us to stand up to half the power of one of the 9… Let's see which is stronger!" Blue lightning and black winds expel from Naruto's body as he charges his power.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, dope!" Sasuke shouts, his godly and demonic flames doing the same.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Sasuke stand on two opposite sides of a giant waterfall, Sasuke's body was covered in black markings. Sasuke wore a blue high collar shirt and white shorts with black flame designs while Naruto wore a black and orange jumpsuit._

_"SASUKE! COME BACK TO THE GUILD!" Naruto shouts, tears streaking down his face as his rival and friend's face contorts into a cruel grin_

_"That guild? It's pathetically weak! Tsunade can't use her Grandfather's magic, Jiraiya while powerful is never around… But Orochimaru? He's a God Slayer like us! He can offer me so much power! The power to kill _**_him_**_!" Sasuke screams_

_"Kagutsuchi… This is all because of Kagutsuchi isn't it?" Naruto asks quietly, however his words were still heard._

_"SHUT UP!" Sasuke bellows as he charges at Naruto_

**Flashback end**

_"Oh how the tables have turned." _Naruto chuckles to himself as he blurs towards Sasuke, his armor glistening in the cracks of light that shine through to their impromptu arena. he and Sasuke go blow for blow, each equal in power, Naruto sees his rival going for a kick and he ducks down and sweeps the flame user's legs out from under him, he then capitalizes on Sasuke's stunned state and delivers an uppercut sending him skyward, back into the light of the GMG's arena.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouts, black and gold flames exploding from his shoulders to form wings. They would have looked almost like the wings of an angel, however they were made entirely of Hell and Holy fire, making it look more like a demonic masterpiece. He then divebombs towards the Storm God Slayer, flames encasing his body.

"This is it huh?" Naruto says in a serious tone, lightning and wind converge into a compact form in his hand, black winds and blue lightning form a shell of magic as he charges his ultimate attack, the wind then takes shape, creating four blade like protrusions, blue lightning coming from each blade, the shell dissipates and Naruto sees Sasuke's arm covered in black and gold flames, creating a giant blade of fire.

"LET'S-" Sasuke roars

"END THIS!" Naruto shouts as the two rush forward, "EQUILIBRIUM: SPIRALING TYPHOON SHURIKEN!"

"EQUILIBRIUM: FLAME BLADE OF THE PROGENITOR!" Sasuke screams as their attacks connect, creating a blinding light which evolves into a sphere of magic.

**Flashback**

_Naruto's eyes were literal storms as he and Sasuke stared each other down, both on their last legs. This last attack would end it. Sasuke, he changed so much in the fight, his skin was now gray and he had hand like wings on his back._

_"INDRA'S BLADE!" Sasuke screams as he charges forward, black flames forming a sword on his arm._

_"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouts, subtly charging it with his God Slayer magic, creating the first God Slayer's Maelstrom._

**Inside the sphere**

Naruto and Sasuke float near each other, both in their original forms, "Heh so I guess we're dead huh?" The blonde asks weakly

**"NO YOU FOOL!" **Alastor shouts at him, **"You two are just in a sort of limbo."**

"I see…" Naruto mutters, "Well, I guess you earned it, ask your questions." Naruto says to Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke asks, bewildered

"I decided I'm done hiding, Tsunade, Sakura, Shika and the others will get the truth by the end of the tournament but you're my rival, you deserve the information first." Naruto grins

"No" Sasuke says in a cold tone

"No? Dude I'm offering you the information you wanted since the beginning of the tournament!" Naruto shouts comically

"You said at the beginning that you'd tell me if I beat you, as of right now that did not happen." Sasuke smirks, "I'd say it was more or less a draw, I can wait with everyone else. I'm an Uchiha, I have my honor dammit."

"You emos and your honor." Naruto chuckles, "Well it's been a fun fight, Sasuke." The room suddenly gets brighter, "Guess we're going back to reality"

**Arena**

The flash of light fades and both Sasuke and Naruto crash into a part of the arena floor that was not destroyed by Naruto's Saturn Barrage.

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE TWO STRONGEST MAGES I'VE SEEN IN THIS COMPETITION BOTH WENT DOWN! DOUBLE KNOCK OUT! IT'S A F***ING DRAW!" **Torgue screams, back down in the arena, both Naruto and Sasuke were covered in cuts and bruises but they both had smiles on their faces.

**Giant building in the middle of the desert**

bodies lie in pools of blood as a man with long black spiky hair, walks through the halls of the fortress. The man had an angular face, blood red eyes and wore red samurai armor and black pants. Behind him was Tobi and Jiemma.

"This was the oh so famous Raven Tail Guild? Pathetic!" Jiemma spits

"Oh I agree master Jiemma of Sabertooth." A man with maroon hair who wore lipstick cackles as he walks into view.

"Jose Porla, how… Nice of you to make it." Tobi tries to hide his disgust with the slimy looking mage, "Madara, sir how would you suggest we proceed with our mission?" He asks

"Plans will stay the same, however we will need one of our higher up members to fight in the war." Madara closes his eyes, "Jiemma will already be fighting so I believe that Deidara would be a good partner for him for now."

"Deidara, as in the one who had Jackal of Tartaros's skin grafted onto him so he could use Jackal's Curse?" Tobi asks in amusement, "He would be a fine choice, what do you think, Jiemma?"

"Keh so long as I get to kill the blonde brat then I'm fine." Jiemma grunts

"Good, we shall commence the assault when the results of the tournament are released, most, if not all of the powerful mages will be injured or tired so it would be the perfect time to strike." Madara says with a smirk, "It is time for a new dawn!" He shouts

**And end! I'd say I'm pretty happy with the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing the fight scene plus we are nearing the war with the Akatsuki, well part of them anyway. What, you think I'm gonna make those pathetic demons from Tartaros the main enemy for the first part of this fic? Hell no! I've introduced demons like Kurama already who's stronger than Mard Geer. Besides as a whole, Tartaros was pretty underwhelming, yes they took out Laxus but were taken out by friggin Wendy. That kind of power differential is either bullshit plot hax or Mashima's using the power of friendship to break common sense. Either way, Tartaros will not be a major arc. They will be mentioned but this story revolves around God Slayers not Dragon Slayers so the arcs following the GMG will be centered around those with God Slaying powers… And Erza and Minerva a bit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoobidooba I'm back! Anyway as you can see the plot is splitting from canon and here is where it all begins. A bit of this is a rehash since I gave some flashbacks in chapters 1 and 2 about why Naruto left ANBU but now we get the whole story. Also I want to thank all of the people who support this fic, y'all are awesome so keep them reviews and favs coming! Also I realized I changed up the Wizard Saint list, so here's the updated one for this fic.**

**Saints: God Serena, Jiraiya Gama, Mr. Torgue High Five Flexington, Warrod Sequin, Jura Nekis, Makorav Dreyar, Ay, Killa B, Tsunade Senju, Onoki Tsuchi.**

**Now before you get your panties in a knot, Sarutobi is dead in this fic, so he's not on the list. Kakashi was simply passed over because having 3 members of the same guild be Saints would be kinda wild. Finally I want to apologize for the wait on this chapter, like I said I've scrapped 3 and at some point forgot about it. This chapter's pretty light hearted for the most part, its filler anyway so don't worry too much. **

**Hospital**

Sakura sits on the bench in the hospital room as she watches her two (ex) teammates lying in their individual cots. Their external wounds were nearly healed thanks to the Equilibrium state, however the stress put on their magical reserves was still present, thus resulting in the comatose states of her teammates. The door opens suddenly as Orga, Erza and a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes step through.

"How are they?" Orga asks, forgoing his normal arrogant manner of speech.

"They're doing as 'ok' as they can be right now." Sakura sighs as she wipes beads of sweat from her forehead, "They practically emptied their reserves in that fight, what I'm more surprised by is that Naruto managed to not only use Equilibrium two days in a row, but he was able to stay awake. From what Sasuke told us about it, after witnessing Naruto's fight against the Demon Lord, the Equilibrium state merges the powers of a God Slayer's Holy Attribute Magic with a Demon Weapon's Infernal Magic. The process would normally be impossible, however using a sentient weapon could make it work." Sakura explains

"So that sword Naruto is carrying…" Orga asks

"Yes it is a demon sword, it goes by the name Alastor. A few years ago, Naruto gave it to a contact of his so he could learn about it, sadly for Naruto, we have the same contact." Sakura smirks

"Miss Haruno… How long until they are healed?" Erza asks, uncertainty in her voice.

"Please, call me Sakura, anyway I believe they'll be fine in 3 days at least, that means we have to go into our reserves for the finals… Hinata that means you." Sakura clarifies to the pale eyed girl.

"I got it, Haruno." Hinata sighs, "I want a word with Uzumaki when he's awake, just so you know." The pale eyed girl exits the room, after the door closes Sakura sighs.

"She wasn't always like that you know." Sakura says with a melancholy look in her eyes, "She used to be kind, a bit shy but when Naruto left… she was devastated."

"She's like this because of Naruto? Did she… Did she-" Erza begins

"Yes, she loved him, however Naruto would never return those feelings. He didn't know what love, at least that type was… Our parents didn't think it was necessary. The day Naruto left the guild… He made a big show, saying that he couldn't stay, saying he was interested in the strong, like Sabertooth. However only a few of us knew it was a lie, we heard his heartbeat speed up when he said that, however we have no idea why he did, only it wasn't for the reason he gave." Sakura explains, noticing the confused look in Erza's eyes, "Slayer perks, we can tell when someone lies, their eyes change very, very slightly so only someone with extremely enhanced senses would know."

"I see" Erza nods in understanding

"Anyway I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, I need these guys to rest and recover with no interruptions." Sakura says in her 'doctor mode'.

"Yes I understand." Erza nods before leaving while Orga simply vanishes with Hirenkyaku. After a few minutes Sakura glares at the two mages who were bedridden.

"Alright you two, they're gone." Sakura sighs, "I TOLD YOU THAT THEY LEFT SO GET UP!" She shouts.

"Yeesh Sakura no need to yell." Naruto whines as he opens his eyes, well his visible eye since the other one was covered in bandages.

"Seriously…" Sasuke mutters as he attempts to sit up, "Did you have to put so much power behind your attacks?" He glares half heartedly at the blonde God Slayer.

"Well excuse me for trying to not drag a fight out against an unstable God Slayer." Naruto scoffs, "You were being too influenced by Ifrit, you only came to your senses mid fight."

"I see…" Sasuke mutters, "Anyway it seems we're stuck here." He uses his non bandaged arm to point to his injuries and Naruto's.

"Good job you two." Sakura says sarcastically while shaking her head, "I don't see why you thought it was a good idea to fight like that. Especially you Naruto, you were still recovering from fighting the 9 Tails."

"Well I might've sped up my recovery by eating some Second Gen Godslayer magic." Naruto chuckles before getting smacked upside the head by Sakura, "Ow! Isn't it illegal to assault a patient?"

"ANBU Law 12: If the patient is either Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake or Naruto Uzumaki the doctor may use any means to reprimand said patient." Sakura recites with a smirk, getting Naruto and Sasuke to flinch

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto raises an eyebrow

"He might've inherited Kakashi's antics… just like a certain someone else here." Sakura glowers at the blonde, "Now spit it, why'd you leave?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke attempts to stop her but Naruto sighs, stopping Sasuke's

"Get Shika, Jiraiya and Kakashi here before I tell you. This relates to all of _us_." Naruto emphasizes the us part since he was referring to the slayers in the guild. Sakura nods before exiting the room. The room stays silent for about 15 minutes before a voice is heard.

"So Naruto… You really fucked yourself up this time, eh brat?" Jiraiya's boisterous voice echoes in the room as the wall peels away to reveal the Wizard Saint. Jiraiya Gama was a man whose looks did not befit his power. He wore an olive kimono, geta sandals and a red vest, his spiky hair was loosely tied in the back and he had red lines stretching down his face. All in all he looked more like a street performer than a warrior.

"Pervy-Slayer" Naruto acknowledges the man, a slight smirk adorning his face.

"OI! You haven't seen me for years and you go back to the old name calling?" Jiraiya asks angrily as he shakes his fist at Naruto, "Whatever, so I take it we're waiting on Kakashi and the Nara?"

"Yes, although you most probably heard that already since you were spying on us." Sasuke scoffs at the more powerful mage.

"The guy just didn't want to be caught by Sakura for checking out her-" The door begins to open as Naruto changes his sentence, "Rapidly increasing skill, yeah! Right Pervy Saint?" The blonde says to the elder mage.

"Yeah exactly that." Jiraiya nods fearfully as Sakura re-enters the room, literally dragging Kakashi and Shikamaru in with her.

"Ok I got the lazy idiots, so spill." Sakura says in an exasperated tone, one that promised pain if Naruto beat around the bush this time.

"Fine…" Naruto sighs, "You all know about Jiemma right? How he has ties to Tartarus?" The others, bar Sakura nod, "Well anyway, there's an old prophecy about how the slayers: God, Devil and Dragon will all unite under a single cause, to end the reign of Zeref. Jiemma was instructed by his superiors to weaken the slayers as a whole. Sadly for him, those of us in ANBU, Fairy Tail, Royal Sky and Titan Nose were out of his reach." Naruto pauses, "A few weeks before I defected, Susano'o came to me to tell me about this and how I had to infiltrate Sabertooth and undo the damages Jiemma made. The elements of light and darkness are some of the most powerful, hell its why Shikamaru is one of the top S Class despite his laziness." He smirks at the lazy shadow mage, "Don't act like its not true, I've seen you fight in the shadows, you're scary as hell, man."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs

"So you had to infiltrate the guild, big whoop." Sasuke says in a dismissive tone, "Why does that matter? Couldn't you have come back afterwards?"

"I've gotten through to Orga but the Twin Dragons are another story." Naruto runs a hand through his hair, "Sting is under some sort of spell and Rogue is driven by Uchiha like vengeance, no offense Sas' " Naruto says to the Uchiha in question who simply 'hn's' in response.

"So what's next brat?" Jiraiya asks the question on everyone's minds, "This is your mission, you make the call."

"We'll be with you the whole way, Naruto." Kakashi eye smiles, "You are my student after all."

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto's smile turns grim, "I have a lot of shit to make up for, don't I?"

"Big time, brat." Jiraiya says while the others nod in agreement.

"Tsunade's gonna have you on D ranks for months." Sakura smirks

"Meh, it's not like I'm doing her paperwork or anything." Naruto shrugs with a lazy smile in place, "So what's going on today? Is it the final event?"

"No, its a rest day, no conflict or training allowed." Sakura explains

"Oh… That's total bull by the way. No training either? What do they want me to do? Go insane?" Naruto asks angrily

"Because most people hate relaxing." Shikamaru mumbles sarcastically at the blonde's response.

"Well not that I don't looooove spending time with you brats, Kakashi not included, but I can hear the hot springs calling my name! Buh bye!" Jiraiya exclaims as he bolts out of the room, like a mad perverted baboon on the loose. Sakura huffs in annoyance before leaving as well.

"Idiot… Now Sakura's going to tell Tsunade about this…" Sasuke mutters to himself. Being Kakashi's number 1 pupil changes things, it makes you see the world in a new light, the light given to us by Icha-Icha. So of course he worried about his favorite author's health, especially when his scary ass, pervert hating guild master was involved.

"Heh how much you bet he's gonna end up flying through this hospital in about 10 minutes?" Naruto asks his rival.

"Sucker's bet." Sasuke and Kakashi respond in unision

"Troublesome… Not even Tsunade would bet against that." Shikamaru huffs, however he lets a small smile show on his face.

"Well Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi begins as he turns towards the door, "I'll let you two rest and recover. I'm off to pull Jiraiya out of the fire, so to speak." Kakashi eye smiles as he exits the room, Shikamaru follows but not before letting out a murmur of 'troublesome blondes'. The two rivals are now left alone again, there was nothing to be said at this point. The truth was out, the two God Slayers soon went back to sleep to sleep off their injuries.

**Crocus**

Erza walked aimlessly through the large city, the guild members decided to go to the water park in the city, however she wanted to check on Naruto so she skipped out on that. As she was walking, she noticed the pale eyed girl from before, Hinata.

"Hello, you're one of Naruto's friends, right?" Erza asks the woman.

"Naruto's friend? No he trampled on that friendship the day he left." Hinata spits, her voice cold as ice. She turned her eyes towards the redhead, "That man does not deserve my friendship."

"Why?" Erza asks her, shocked that anyone would talk about her blonde (possible) love interest that way.

"You want to know why?" Hinata's voice gets higher, "I'll tell you why…"

**Flashback- Konoha (2 years ago)**

_A younger Naruto stood at the gates of the city, his normal electric blue eyes now cold as ice. Black lightning sparked around his arms and a small wind picked up around him. A small group of teens stood in front of him. In that group was Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru._

_"Move" Naruto says in a low voice, "You five are my friends… I do not wish to hurt you." Naruto glares at them._

_"N-Naruto…" Hinata stutters as she stares at her crush_

_"Idiot… what are you doing?" Sasuke asks angrily, "WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO NEVER TURN MY BACK ON THE GUILD!?" He roars_

_"That was different…" Naruto says unconvincingly, "Just let me leave…" He says lowly, his eyes glow with unearthly power._

_"N-Naruto, please don't!" Hinata exclaims_

_"Hinata you wouldn't understand…" Naruto shakes his head, as if he was explaining something to a child, "I only have one goal, one thing I want in life… And that is to ascend to new heights. Being in this guild stands in the way of that." His cold eyes bore into Hinata, "You stand in the way of that." He disappears in a burst of speed and appears behind them, "Do not hesitate for you will age, fear nothing or you will die." He makes a come here motion to those standing before him. The God Slayers stay back along with Neji, they knew this was a test for Hinata._

_"Naruto… I will stop you!" She exclaims as she rushes at him, "Palm Magic!" She intones as her palms glow with blue magical energy, "Twin Lion Fists!" The magic energy then takes the shape of two lion heads around her hands._

_"Interesting." Naruto murmurs as he lifts a leg, "Storm God Tearing Kick!" He drops his leg and releases a fast moving blast of wind and electricity at Hinata. She was so shocked that he, her Naruto, would attack her so viciously. She tried to block the attack but her defenses were not enough. Naruto shakes his head in disdain, "I told you Hinata… Do not hesitate." He sighs, "I'm leaving, if this is what this guild can produce without us God Slayers then I need to find new heights." He disappears in another burst of electricity and wind, signifying his use of Hirenkyaku._

**Flashback end**

_"This girl knows nothing." _Sai, the last member of ANBU's team in the Grand Magic Games thinks to himself as he watches the conversation between the girls, _"Naruto has done much for our guild. Even for one of our main forces he has the ideals of ROOT instilled in his heart." _Sai then disappears into the shadows once more.

"Naruto…" Back with the conversation between the girls, Erza was struggling with her beliefs, "I don't believe he would do such a thing. When we met him, we believed him to be a normal Sabertooth mage… But we were wrong, he loves his comrades more than himself, he goes out of his way to defend people he doesn't know. For Naruto to do something so unlike him is unbelievable!" She exclaims

"To each their own." Hinata scoffs before turning on a heel and walking away, "But know this Scarlet, I will destroy him in the Grand Magic Games. Nothing will get in my way." Her voice takes an cold tone as she leaves. Erza simply stares at the girl's retreating shadow.

**Raven Tail former base**

The organization run by Madara Uchiha took refuge in the base of the guild that once was Raven Tail. The members, and Jiemma all were either leaning on pillars, or sitting on the various stone slabs that littered the base. Sitting in the stone throne was the mastermind himself, Madara. On his right stood Tobi, the masked man and on his left stood a blue skinned man with blue hair and shark like features.

"Have we reached an accord, Orochimaru?" Madara asks as he stares at the communication lacrima in his hand. In the lacrima was a picture of Orochimaru's smirking face.

**_"Well of course, Madara. Your goals and mine align for once, so long as I get Sasuke it is perfectly fine." _**Orochimaru's distorted voice said through the lacrima.

"I don't care for that wretch." Madara scoffs, "Do as you wish. But do not cross us, if I hear a single word of your troops attacking Deidara my men…" His eyes bleed into the red of the Sharingan, "I will kill you. Slowly, and most importantly painfully." He crushes the lacrima and turns towards Tobi, "You seem concerned with this new development." He comments

"I do not trust that snake." The man says simply

"Neither do I, however he serves his purpose. There must be mass hysteria for our plan to work." Madara explains, "A single guild attacking will throw the rest into chaos, as it hasn't been done since Desert Soul's attack on ANBU."

"I see…" Tobi nods in understanding

"Deidara!" Madara calls out

"Eyo~ What's up boss man?" Deidara yawns from his seat, "Time for me to move out, yeah?" He asks

"Yes, Crocus is one day away as you cannot take the trains or use your birds once you even get close to civilization." Madara explains

"What? No birds?" Deidara gapes, "Why the hell not, yeah?!"

"Do you know what discreet is, Deidara? Discreet is blending in with a crowd. Not being discreet is flying a giant explosive clay bird into the capital city of Fiore." A hunched over man explains in a raspy voice.

"Shut up Sasori, yeah!" Deidara shouts at the man

"You have your explanation, Deidara. Do not disappoint me." Madara says lowly.

**And cut! Sorry it took so long, I can't apologize enough for this. Anyway no action this chapter, mainly an info dump but we got some new stuff this chapter. ROOT is a thing in this story, which may get some flak but I don't care. I want ANBU to be highly militaristic, so having a secret black ops unit sounds pretty reasonable. I also don't want to portray Danzo as evil because he is not. Opportunistic? Yes. Vague moral compass? Yes. Evil? Only to those who pose a threat to ANBU and Fiore as a whole. Anyway we got the full story of Naruto's defection and how he was a huge asshole. Now before anyone says "Naruto would never be so mean!" Just remember, he was acting. He had to make his defection convincing, so a changed mental state would definitely do that. The God Slayers knew something was up (as explained in old chapters) and Neji is actually perceptive. They let Hinata fight because it would look strange if nobody tried stopping him. But now I have 2 big fights planned for the final round! Hinata vs Naruto and psycho Sting vs ?. Minerva plays a relatively small roll right now because this story is focused on NARUTO and his whole deal, but she will be relevant in the next arc (Crocus Siege Arc). Enough ranting, you all know the deal. Review, follow, fave and give me advice on how to make this better! I ain't dropping this fic! Not till its done!**

**Vargas out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YO! What's up my lovely readers, we're back with Chapter 10 of Scarlet Maelstrom! I'm hype for this and it will be a multi part battle because I only really care about one fight in the final round. The rest will be Akatsuki-centric. I know that the GMG focuses a lot on Mavis's strategizing, but because in this fic Fairy Tail isn't the main group we're focusing on something else, the setup for the first Naruto(ish) arc of the story! That's right, we're going into the depths of my brain to create a new arc!**

**Crocus- Battle Stage**

The Sabertooth team stood proud at their starting point. The big threats: ANBU, Fairy Tail and Orochimaru's guild. The snake's team was rather inconspicuous from an outside perspective, but any ANBU, or ex ANBU, mage could tell something was up. The Sabertooth team was deadly serious and looked as if they were ready to prove they were number one. Naruto, who stood at the front, now wore a pair of black pants and an orange long tank top with various black designs. The others on the team wore the same clothes as before, albeit with minor modifications here and there. As the cannon went off, Naruto instantly rushed into hiding, as did Rogue and Minerva. Sting was incapable of hiding as he was literally a ball of light, while Orga was too loud for it to really matter. The team knew their jobs, however Minerva had other plans. As per her father's orders she was to eliminate Kagura and Erza, severely injure them both before the invasion to come. Naruto essentially was the sniper, taking care of weaker mages with small bursts of wind magic. He soon came upon Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar fighting Lyon Vastia and the young Sky Goddess, Chelia Blendy. Naruto quickly dropped in and smirked as he destroyed Lyon's ice eagles with ease.

"Naruto?!" Gray and Juvia exclaim as they both had personal interactions with the blonde before.

"Yo" Naruto waves lazily as he allows his black storm winds to build around his body, "Let's start the party, yeah?" Naruto then crouches, placing a palm on the ground, "Gale Force Wall!" He calls out as normal winds build up and expand outwards from his body. Chelia instantly moves in to eat them but is struck by the flat end of Alastor, knocking her to the ground.

"Chelia!" Lyon shouts in worry as he rushes to his downed teammate.

"Naughty naughty" Naruto tsks while wagging his finger, "Always be prepared for a sneak attack." He smirks as black lightning and winds build up around him, "Storm God's Wrath!" He shouts as he swipes his arm towards the Lamia Scale team and releases three tornados of wind and electricity. Because Lyon was checking on Chelia he was unprepared to take the attack and he and the girl were instantly disqualified. Naruto stands up and pants lightly after using that attack, "Never really mastered that one." He mutters before turning his attention towards Juvia and Gray, "So come on Fairy Tail, show me that you're more than just Titania." His eyes were a storm of power, his body radiated energy that gave Gray flashbacks to Natsu's Dragon Force.

"Ch… Trying to psych me out like that…" Gray scoffs as a cold air radiates from him as he gets into his Ice Make stance, "Let's do this… Ice Make: Cold Excalibur" A glorious sword made entirely of ice appears in Gray's hand. Naruto nods at the Ice Make mage as he too readies his sword, no Devil Arm. Gray was no master swordsman like Erza or Kagura. He could not cut buildings in half with a single slash or tear a battlefield to nothing like the former Wizard Saint Trafalgar Law. However he felt it, his warrior's soul screaming at him to fight another swordsman on equal terms.

"I see…" Naruto grins, much like he would do when he wasn't serious. He relished the challenge, most if not all of his recent fights did not test him as a swordsman. His fight against Sasuke and Kurama were incredibly challenging and he barely scraped by with a win in both, however neither used a blade. Though the idea of Kurama wielding a sword was quite terrifying. Shaking away the nightmarish thoughts, Naruto readied his blade, however before the two could even begin Gray was struck down by a palm strike. Juvia quickly followed. Standing before him was Hinata Hyuuga. The girl, now woman wore a purple tank top and gray shorts that accentuated her curves. Naruto sighed in annoyance, he did not want to harm a comrade, even an ex one like Hinata. He was also quite annoyed that he didn't get to fight a real swordsman, maybe he should just go train with Erza?

"So traitor…" She spits, her Byakugan active and the veins around her eyes bulging, "You ready to fight?"

"I have no choice here." Naruto says in an annoyed tone, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop my teammate from doing something stupid… For example, hurting one of my friends." Naruto could feel Minerva's magic in the air. The War Goddess magic was powerful, however a side effect of it was that it released a specific magic signature into the air. One in which God Slayers could easily pick up on. Minerva currently was using her magic to not only hold Lector hostage, which made Naruto's blood boil, but to force other mages to fight for her amusement.

"Oh your _friends_?" Hinata giggles, "Funny, I thought you didn't need them." She returns to her icy, serious demeanor. And for a moment, the world stood still as the two readied for combat.

**Royal Palace**

Deidara stood in the shadows of the underground chamber, smirking as he watched the Fairy Tail idiots fight their way through the king's royal guards. Other than Dragneel and the elder Strauss they were pathetically weak in his eyes. The Dark Mage wanted nothing more than to kill them all right there, but orders were orders. He barely acknowledged the appearance of his current partner for the job, Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes, cold and calculating, stared down at the dragon slayer of the group, Natsu Dragneel.

"The boy is pathetic… He has so much raw power yet he refuses to refine it. Much like you, Deidara." Yahiko remarks in a cold tone.

"Oi oi, I have a legitimate excuse for having shit control." Deidara says in a harsh whisper, "My power is partially a Curse, you try controlling art like that, yeah!" He then grumbles, "Why am I stuck with this guy, yeah? Why can't I be working with Sasori again?" He asks his one time partner.

"Sasori is having his sleeper agents in the Royal Army move the guards from a position where they could interfere in Orochimaru's part of the plan." Yahiko explains, "Now be quiet, I want to watch this fight." He orders his fellow Akatsuki member. While the Akatsuki had no real hierarchy other than Madara being the leader, and Tobi essentially being his second in command; Yahiko was still one of the more tactical members, making him more of a leader in missions rather than his explosive happy partner.

"Ch, just as bad as that pinkeye bastard." Deidara scoffs as he returns to watching the fight down below.

**Battleground**

Naruto narrowly evaded yet another strike from Hinata, desperately trying to eliminate any chance of her scoring a hit on him. The Hyuuga Clan prided themselves on two things: Their Byakugan and their special variation of Palm Magic. The Byakugan essentially allowed the user to have 360 degrees of vision and would allow them to see the vitals and pressure points on any person. Their palm magic used this enhancement to viciously attack the pressure points to strike down their opponent, quickly and efficiently. Naruto, while not a master with a sword, knew he had to use his bladed weapons and long range attacks to counter Hinata's magic, loathe it as he may.

"This is all the power you gained away from us?" Hinata scoffs as she goes for another palm strike, this one deflected by Alastor, giving her a nasty shock.

"No," Naruto answers simply as he points at her, "Mini Drilling Wind Bullet" He says calmly as a tiny magic circle appears at his finger tips. Naruto then continuously flicks the air, firing a constant stream of tiny wind bullets. While the original technique was meant to crush an enemy, Naruto created a smaller, and more cost efficient variant. He could fire about 10 of them for the same cost as one of the larger ones.

"Pathetic" Hinata sighs as she uses her palm magic to create a spherical barrier around her body, "Protection of the 64 Palms" Wisps of blue magical energy form a protective dome around the Hyuuga to defend her from Naruto's ranged assault. As she cancels the technique, she quickly dodges one of Naruto's Tempest Kicks. After avoiding that attack she moved in. Both fighters were at their strongest in close range, although Naruto could still use powerful long range techniques, he preferred to stick to close quarter combat.

"You're not too bad at this Hinata." Naruto says with a smirk as he dodges palm strike after palm strike. The wind begins to pick up around him as he readies Alastor, "Drive!" He shouts as he slices into the ground, firing a blade of wind at Hinata. He then holds the blade at an awkard angle behind his back and whips his arm around to fire another wind blade, "Overdrive!" He shouts the name of the follow up technique. The main strength of Overdrive was that it was fired after right Drive and in a horizontal slice rather than vertical, making it difficult to dodge. Hinata was not one of the lucky few who could dodge it and took a wind blade to the stomach. Lucky for her, Naruto toned down the technique so he wouldn't injure her too badly, leaving only a cut on her stomach rather than bifurcating her.

"Tch… I must be getting sloppy." Hinata grunts as she narrows her eyes at her blonde opponent. _"How? How can he still be so far ahead of me?" _She asks herself as she goes in to deliver another onslaught of palm strikes and finger jabs. Her opponent simply dodged each attack, like a leaf swaying in the wind. Hinata growls, _"This is just like the other times…"_

**Flashback**

_Hinata stood before Shikamaru, who was simply lying in the shade of a tree. Next to him sat his teacher, Asuma Sarutobi. The two were playing a simple, at least to them, game of chess._

_"You want me to train you to fight God Slayers? Pass." Shikamaru yawns, a shadowy tendril moving from his body to move a chess piece. He then looks at the board, "Check, your move Asuma." He says to his ex teacher, simply brushing Hinata's request off._

_"Shikamaru… I need to do this, he needs to come back and pay for what he did." Hinata says firmly_

_"Hinata," Asuma calls her attention, "Say Shika does help you, what would happen then? Naruto was well within his rights to leave the guild so it would be a moot point to try putting him on trial here." He explains, "Though… This sounds somewhat personal to you."_

_"It isn't…" Hinata weakly defends her position, "If you choose to not help… Then I'll force you to!" She shouts as she goes in to attack Shikamaru, however she was held back by a mass of shadowy tendrils._

_"Shadow God's Bind" Shikamaru says lazily, "Most Slayer Magic focuses on brute force… Me? I use my magic in a different way. I fight smarter, not harder." He yawns, "Listen Hinata, it's not that we don't want Naruto to come back, it's that the only one who can make him come back is himself. Not me, not his team and not Jiraiya." Shikamaru sighs, "Besides… Even if I did help you prepare for fighting him… That troublesome blonde would still beat you."_

**Flashback end**

_"Am I really this weak?" _Hinata asks herself, her confidence in her abilities fading ever so slightly. Those two years where she trained to her limit every day, learning the secrets of the Gentle Fist, was it all for nothing?

"Now you might be wondering why you can't beat me…" Naruto says as he jumps back from Hinata's assault, "It's simple… You're trying to emulate me, well the me that once was in ANBU. I may have been hyperactive, but I was loyal to a fault and would go after anyone who left with a passion. But that isn't you, you're fighting like someone who can smash through every obstacle… Fighting like Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and I." Naruto explains, "But that isn't how your magic works, it relies on finesse." Naruto sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, "I want to fight the real you…" He begins but is cut off as Hinata rushes at him and delivers a palm strke to his chest.

"You're right…" She smirks, "Thank you for that." She then goes in for more strikes as her veins around her eyes bulge as magical energy pumps to her eyes, "8 Trigrams… 64 Palms!" She shouts as she attacks Naruto's pressure points. After the attack ends she stood still, panting as the attack took a lot out of her. Her opponent was on his knees, wheezing from the attack.

"There we go" Naruto grins in a psychotic fashion, his body exploding with magical power as a storm picks up around him, "I think it's time to end this…" He says calmly before disappearing right before Hinata's eyes, "Storm God's…" His hands were then encased in black spiraling winds that sparked with electricity, "Drilling Rampage!" He roars as he delivers the powerful combo attack onto Hinata's unprotected back. After he finished, her body fell to the ground, disqualifying her. The God Slayer soon followed, the adrenaline finally wearing off. Sabertooth's strongest God Slayer had fallen.

**Royal Palace**

After the Fairy Tail group defeated the Garou Knights, the two Akatsuki members decided it was time to make their appearance. They jumped down from their hiding spot, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Deidara grinned maliciously, "Hey Yahiko looks like they're all tired out. Seems those pansy knights are good for something." He laughs

"Quite," Yahiko nods before pointing at Lucy and Yukino, "You two will be coming with me. Deidara, go" He commands the other member of the Akatsuki, "You play a crucial role in our plan, we can't have you wasting any time here."

"Yeah yeah, got it Yahiko." Deidara sighs, "Too bad… I really wanted to show these punks my art." The blonde begins to walk towards the exit, kicking one of the downed Garou Knights in the head as he does so. The man who he kicked, not to any of the Fairy Tail mages knowledge, gained a small seal on the back of his head. Yahiko turns back for a moment to look at the man who Deidara marked. Because Deidara has a small amount of Jackal's Explosion Curse grafted on to his skin he can mark people to explode. However his ability was imperfect and left a physical mark unlike Jackal's own Curse.

"Get outta here!" Natsu shouts at Yahiko, "Like hell will I let you take Lucy!" He shouts at the Akatsuki member.

"Please," Yahiko scoffs, "You believe I was giving you a choice." The orange haired member of the Akatsuki drops to one knee and slams his fist into the ground, "Ocean Titan's Surge!" He shouts, creating a giant explosion of water from where his fist was, "Let us dance, fairies." He says in a slightly mocking tone as he gets ready to fight the light guild members. A moment passes, but to the fighters it felt like an eternity. And then, Yahiko charged. Strong currents of water swirling around his fists as he attempts to deliver an uppercut to Natsu, however he was intercepted by Mirajane's Sitri Soul.

"I can't let you do that." She says with a cruel smirk, dark energy sparking around her body as she kicks Yahiko in the chest, only to realize he was a clone.

"Clone Magic, one of the most useful." Yahiko chuckles dryly as he raises his hand, the water created from his Ocean Titan Surge rising with it. The water then forms a large disk of water high above the mages, "Lost Magic: Rain Tiger At Will" He intones, the water then begins to fall in a seemingly endless rain.

"Damn…" Natsu growls, knowing that his magic was all but countered in this rain. He could not yet separate his Lightning from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, if he could then this rain would only help him defeat this unknown opponent. For now though, he would have to do this the old fashioned way. With a war cry Natsu charged at Yahiko at surprising speeds and attempted to deliver a haymaker to the Titan Slayer.

"Pathetic" Yahiko catches the punch, but grunts at the incredible force Natsu produced. It was to be expected after all, he was the son of the dragon Igneel. The Akatuski member then kicked Natsu away from him and swiftly dodged Mira's attack from behind. The S Class Mage then goes in to try to overwhelm the Titan Slayer in close range. The man smirks, "You are quite strong for someone who only recently started fighting again." He praises his opponent's skill. Yahiko then breathes in deep, "Ocean Titan's Shout!" He roars as he releases a powerful jet of water from his mouth at Mira. Because of the close range and intensity of her attacks, she barely had time to block the attack and thus was blown away.

"Guys…" Lucy whispers, gripping her keys tightly. She hated this, being forced to the sidelines as her friends fought for her. This was like Phantom Lord all over again. But no, she refused to let this happen again, "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER: AQUARIUS! OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS: GEMINI!" She shouts as she simultaneously two of her most powerful gates. As the light dies, Yahiko is shocked to see a beautiful mermaid and one of the mages he was told to look out for, Naruto Uzumaki, standing before him.

"What did I tell you?" The mermaid sighs, aggravated at being summoned, "I told you not to summon me after you idiots finished those pesky knights."

"It seems someone can't control their own summons." Yahiko chuckles at Lucy's summon, "And the Uzumaki… No, it is the one who can copy others." Yahiko shakes his head at his mistake, "Hopefully this will be interesting." He mutters as he charges at the Celestial Spirit Summoner. However Aquarius decided to jump in and attack him with a giant wave created from her basin.

"Good job Aquarius!" Lucy grins as she watches the attack do its work. However her previous exuberance soon faded as she watched all the water disappear into Yahiko's mouth. "H-how?" She gapes, before realizing something very important. Yahiko was a slayer, just like Natsu and Naruto. She completely forgot this detail when she saw the water that she could use as a catalyst for Aquarius's summon.

"Well that was quite pointless." Yahiko snarks, "You should just give up now." He begins, "I've countered your Dragon Slayer and incapacitated your only other hope of victory." He smirks as he dodges a violent burst of wind and lightning.

"You forgot about me… Asshole." Gemini-Naruto says with a grave expression on his face, "Saturn Cannon!" He shouts, firing Naruto's signature ranged attack. However, unlike the original this one was tiny in comparison. Around the size of a beach ball rather than the size of a boulder.

"I see…" Yahiko waves his arm, creating a massive wave of white water to negate the attack, "Your spirit can copy someone's magic. However if their magical energy exceeds the combined power of your magic and your spirit's then it will cut the power of its transformation." Yahiko then charged at Gemini-Naruto and charged magical energy to his fists, "Ocean Titan's Surging Wave!" He punches the Celestial Spirit so hard it goes flying back, as it regains its bearings it was then hit by a massive tidal wave created by Yahiko's magic. The attack was powerful enough to cancel Gemini's magic and send it back to the Celestial Spirit World. The Titan Slayer then begins walking towards Mirajane's downed form and steps on her stomach, pinning her down. He then stretches his left arm out and through the use of Requip magic he summons a simple katana. He then places the katana's tip by Mira's neck, "Make your choice Lucy Heartfillia, come with me peacefully or I kill the Takeover mage." He says to Lucy.

"Luce…" Natsu wheezes, the kick from Yahiko doing more damage than he thought. What he didn't know was that without consciously using his magic, Natsu's durability was that of an average mage. Such was the weakness of Caster type mages. For the most part if you negate their magic they cease their flow and simply rely on their hand to hand skills.

Lucy stares in shock, on one hand she could try fighting, but if she did then her friend would definitely die. She made her choice, "Fine… I'll go with you…" She says, tears streaming down her face, "But promise me you won't hurt my friends anymore."

"Why should I? They already have fallen." Yahiko says simply, while he was quite brutal, just like his magic; he would not harm a defeated enemy unless he had strict orders to. He despised needless killing, but he was not opposed to threatening a target with the life of someone close to them. He then moves towards Lucy, slowly like a lion moving in on its prey. He then disappears in a burst of speed and knocks the girl out and slings her over his shoulder. The orange haired Akatsuki member then leaves the cave, not before moving the body of the Garou Knight who Deidara marked to the exit. As Yahiko leaves, he cancels his rain and takes out a communication lacrima. He channels a small amount of magic to it and Deidara's image appears, "Deidara you may release your seal." He says and watches the bomber's face light up with glee.

_"Ahaha! Time for these fools to learn about my art!" _Deidara cackles as the body explodes violently. Luckily there was more fire than gore or Yahiko would have been sick. The explosion, while small created a small cave in at the exit to the dungeon, not enough to harm the castle above thankfully. The dye had now been cast, it was up to Nagato now to finish the job.

**Crocus- Post Battle**

Naruto was slightly annoyed, scratch that very annoyed. His team lost the final round, not that he cared about that. What he did care about was the 4 way brawl between Minerva, Sakura, Kagura and Erza. Erza and Sakura were able to win, thankfully. But he was still deeply disturbed by what Minerva had done. Not only had she taken a hostage during the round, she also took Lector hostage so that Sting would fight to maim his enemies. Thankfully her plan backfired as Sakura and Erza worked together to defeat the powerful S Class. Currently, all the mages who participated in the final round, and even those who didn't such as Kakashi and Sasuke, were standing in the center of town, waiting for the official results.

"A jewel for your thoughts, Naruto?" Erza smiles weakly as she walks over to him. He hadn't had a conversation with the redhead in a few days and it made him happy to be able to speak with her again. His smile dropped though when he saw her condition, hoping that in the very least Sakura was fine.

"Hey champ," Naruto smirks at her, in the end Fairy Tail took back their place as number one. Although they almost lost it to ANBU. Lucky for them, Kakashi and Sasuke opted to not fight in the final round. Sasuke was simply using his injuries as an excuse while Kakashi… Kakashi never even showed up. Naruto suspected it was to give Hinata a chance to fight him, but his former teacher's attitude still annoyed him. The blonde God Slayer then continues with an emotionless face, "I'm sorry about Minerva… If I knew what she would have done…"

"Save it Naruto, your guildmates are not you and are not your responsibility." Erza smiles at him.

"Thanks," Naruto grins back at her, the cheerful grin falls away as he watches Hinata approach. Thinking she was here to settle the score, the God Slayer reached towards the hilt of Alastor.

"Easy, Uzumaki I come in peace." Hinata says with a sigh, "Sakura told me what actually happened… I don't fully forgive you, but I understand." She says

"I wasn't expecting forgiveness anyway," Naruto shrugs, "I was kind of a dick back then." He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Should I leave you two then…?" Erza asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"Nah you kidding me? This is the best part of the GMG!" Naruto grins, "Just being able to hang out with people from different guilds and all that good stuff." He continues, "Now where is that duck-butt bastard of a fire mage?" He asks with a devious smile

"Speaking of fire mages…" Erza asks, "Where's Natsu?" She asks the two mages standing before her. Both were equally stumped as they were not that close with the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't know… Honestly, I'm surprised he missed out on the final round." Naruto shrugs

"I don't even know him personally." Hinata scoffs at Erza, causing the redhead to growl in annoyance. Suddenly the lacrima-vision activates, showing the mages an image of Hisui E. Fiore standing next to a cloaked man wearing an orange spiral mask.

"Who is that guy?" Naruto asks, "He seems kinda weird… Especially for a guard of the Royal Family."

**_"Gathered mages." _**Hisui addresses the crowd, **_"Thank you all for participating in the Grand Magic Games. However I must ask one last favor of you all…" _**The cloaked man steps forward and begins to speak.

**_"Die in the name of Lord Madara and the Akatsuki." _**The masked man's sinister voice rings out, causing some of the mages to panic. And then chaos ensued. Buildings all around began to explode, thanks to the efforts of the Akatsuki's resident Mad Bomber. Orochimaru's minions began coming out of the woodwork and started attacking the shell shocked mages.

Floating above them all was a red haired man with pale skin and ringed purple eyes. He watched the chaos with a passive gaze as he raised his voice.

"What you see now, children of the light is nothing… Now it is your time to experience true pain."

**BAYUM! That was fun. I know you probably expected me to go into more detail with the fights of the GMG, but I wanted to focus on Yahiko opening the biggest possible can of whoop ass on Natsu and Mira. Now I want to say this, Mira is very strong as is Natsu. But Yahiko is part of the Akatsuki, the group who I am building up to be ANBU's equivalent of fighting the Spriggan 12. There's no way those two could beat Yahiko the way he was, if they weren't fighting in the rain I would have had Natsu put up more of a fight. But because there is only one fire that can defy logic Natsu is out of luck… Oh and it isn't God Slayer flames or Devil Slayer flames… Come on people you know what it is! Next chapter we have the semi-original arc, the Sound/Akatsuki assault. Let me tell ya, I got shit planned for this and it will be HUGE (remember, say huge in Trump's voice when reading this) Sorry for the long note, I'm gonna go and play some Pokemon Vega. Anyway, review, follow and favorite!**

**Oh I almost forgot! I'm taking writing classes now, I'd appreciate it if you guys could give me some pointers on how to improve my writing style as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's flamelegendvargas bringing you another chapter of some good old Scarlet Maelstrom. Now let's just go over some stuff, Natsu and Mira aren't dead. They're trapped, big difference. But now we're going to see some of the crazy crap I planned out.**

Buildings were burning everywhere. Orochimaru's guild members were doing a fine job of causing mass hysteria. Naruto, Hinata and Erza were cutting them down with ease though, despite their injuries. However in the moment that they thought they were safe, they were attacked from Hinata's blind spot by a nondescript mage.

"Flame God's Sacred Art: Indra's Arrow!" A black arrow of flames tore through the man's body, the flames are then quickly put out by a rising tomb of earth. Standing before the trio was none other than Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, duck-butt" Naruto greeted them with a serious tone, however he was still in the mood to joke as he took a jab at Sasuke's hairstyle.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted at them, "It's good to see you are unharmed… For the most part at least." Sasuke added, "Tsunade and Jiraiya are engaging Orochimaru at the moment. Kakashi told us to group up with you or our sandy friend." Sasuke alluded to the presence of Gaara in the city.

"And you decided to be a good friend and come to me instead of him." Naruto said, "So what's the situation?" Naruto asked.

"From what Kakashi could gather, the princess and possibly the rest of the royal family is under some sort of spell created by that masked man." Sasuke explained as he delivereds a flaming roundhouse kick to a random grunt. What was amazing was that the two God Slayers were having such a casual conversation while they were being attacked. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as he knocked another mage back, "The Akatsuki, obviously is his organization. Apparently that is where my _brother _went after his little episode." Sasuke spat the word brother. While most God Slayers, and slayers in general were taken near birth to train in the arts of slayer magic; Sasuke was taken after an event dubbed the Uchiha Clan Massacre. His older brother, Itachi, killed everyone in the family except Sasuke for no apparent reason other than to test his strength. His mother, in her last moments, offered her soul to Kagutsuchi to protect her child, thus giving Sasuke the means to become a God Slayer.

"I see," Naruto nodded before he jumped in the air, "Sakura! Trap them!" He commanded from his position.

"Got it!" Sakura nodded before she placed both hands on the ground, "Earth God's Trench!" The ground under the grunt mages gave way and became a square shaped hole in which they were unable to escape from. Naruto then breathed deeply and created a magic sigil in the air.

"Storm God's Sacred Art: Saturn Cannon!" Naruto shouted as his black ball of destruction fired downwards, it was weakened so it would not kill the mages they were fighting against. As he landed he looks back at Hinata and Erza and gives a small grin and a thumbs up.

"Idiot," Hinata said blandly, trying to cover up her light blush. Even now her crush on the blonde did not fully fade. Erza however, noticed the blush and scowled at the Hyuuga heiress.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin

"Let's get going." Naruto said, he then created a Rasengan and slammed it into a grunt who was hiding behind Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said to Naruto, "So we heading out now?" He asked his teammate and ex teammate.

"What about us?" Erza asked, gesturing towards Hinata and herself.

"Erza," Naruto smiles at her, "You're a face that the people rally behind. I want you to help the weaker mages fight these guys off. It will be easier if we have a unified front." Naruto explained, "Hinata, I want you to find Crime Sorciere. You'll understand when you get there." Naruto smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulls out a small note, "Tell him that I'll owe him for this. We're going to need his help, especially if I'm right." He handed her the note.

"Who is this member of their guild?" Erza demanded from Naruto, "Is it Jellal?" She whispered, not wanting any eavesdroppers to find just where Jellal was.

"No, but you'll know who he is when you see his magic… There's gonna be a lot of blood." Naruto said cryptically, "Now go, stay safe and protect the people."

"Fine…" Erza nodded, "Don't die on me Uzumaki, I won't forgive you if you do." She said before requiping her Heaven's Wheel armor and flying off.

"Like hell you can get rid of me that easy, Scarlet." Naruto smirked before turning back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Have a nice chat with your girlfriend, Naruto?" Sakura chuckled at the blonde's slight blush.

"She ain't my girlfriend." Naruto grunted before taking a step forward, standing at the front of the trio, "Anyway… Team Kakashi is back in action, let's show these fools who the hell they're dealing with!" Naruto shouted, black lightning arcing across his forearms.

"Hn, let's go!" Sasuke said as the trio began to run towards the sounds of people screaming in agony.

**Elsewhere**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were but two of the legendary three mages of ANBU. The strongest of their generation, the Strongest Woman and the Sage were names that were well known throughout Fiore. But the third? The King of Snakes? The other two were names that commanded so much respect from others, the third was one that brought fear. Now was the time for that fear to end, the legendary trio was reunited. Though not on friendly terms.

"Ku ku ku… It's so nice to see you two again." Orochimaru said with his standard issue creepy villain laugh.

"Wish I could say the same, Orochimaru." Jiraiya said with a sad sigh. He didn't want things to turn out like this, he wished that Orochimaru's lust for power never got this bad. He wished Akhlys never screwed with his head so badly. But now was not the time for wishing, now was the time for combat.

"I don't care to be honest," Tsunade cracked her knuckles while giving a menacing grin, "I want to pound this traitor's face into the ground. Simple as that."

"Good luck with that endeavor." Orochimaru taunted his former teammate, "We both know you could never touch me. All of your strength proves pointless in the face of my poison." He chuckled at her, "It's so sad… But do not fret Tsunade, I'll make it as painless as possible. It's the least I can do for a former comrade." He laughed maniacally as he charges at Tsunade, a black mist trailing him as he moves. Unlike most elements, poison had no definite shape or form, it was the title given to anything harmful or toxic to the human body. Thus any poison slayer ability was known to manifest in the form of a certain colored mist.

"Forgetting about me?" Jiraiya said to snake loving God Slayer, "Nature Dragon's Spire!" Roots begin to form around Jiraiya's left arm, creating a spear. Jiraiya then rushes at Orochimaru and throws the dark mage off his intended path. The mage was not hit with Jiraiya's attack, but he still could not continue his original assault on Tsunade.

"Hmph, I never understood you Jiraiya." Orochimaru scoffed, "You have all this power yet you do nothing with it!" He roars at Jiraiya, baring his fangs like a snake.

"You wouldn't…" Jiraiya sighed, a sad expression marring his face, "It's our duty as the previous generation to train the current one to surpass us. It's what the old man would have wanted." He says, trying to use their former mentor's wishes to try and sway Orochimaru's opinion.

The dark mage stops for a single moment before laughing uproariously, "HA HA HA! Screw the Old Man, I have my own guild!" Orochimaru said with a smirk, "No, but in all seriousness my friend… I don't care what sensei would have wanted. I don't care about the fate of the world. All I want is to live up to my title and slay god himself." Orochimaru pointed at his two former comrades, "And you two are the only ones standing in the way of that."

"You're god damn right about that, snake." Tsunade grunts as she channels her magical energy throughout her body. Tsunade's signature magic, one of her own creation was called Strength of 100. The magic required near perfect control of one's own energies, in turn it gave the user strength comparable to the forbidden 8 Celestial Gates magic. She then punched the ground, using about a quarter of her strength mind you, and sent chunks of earth flying at Orochimaru. She then blew on her knuckles and smirks, "I may not have any fancy slayer magic like you or the pervert… But don't take me lightly."

"Noted." Orochimaru said with a smile. He took no damage from the attack, even though it hit him dead on. "Poison God's…" He inhaled deeply, black mist surrounding him.

"Shit!" Jiraiya said as he created a magic seal in the air, "Nature God's Bellow!"

"Bellow!" While Orochimaru shot a jet black stream of gas, Jiraiya's bellow was different. It was a pure stream of air, air which through the properties of his magic created a trail of trees that blocked the attack.

"Good to know that having sensei trust you with my grandfather's magic wasn't a waste." Tsunade said to her teammate.

"I'm nowhere near his level so don't say anything like that yet." Jiraiya said while panting. Using techniques such as the bellow were more taxing on him due to the nature of his magic. Unlike most Slayer magic, his created instead of destroying. Jiraiya quickly dodged to the left as Orochimaru bursted through the trees, sword in hand. "Kusanagi. So you do have your own Devil Arm… Just like Naruto and Sasuke."

"Yes, while I cannot use Equilibrium like they can… I believe my own power should be enough." Orochimaru smirked.

"You didn't…"

"I did."

"Can someone tell me what you two are even babbling about?" Tsunade asked, "What's the big deal?"

"Orochimaru mastered Sage Mode." Jiraiya said

"You mean he can use your technique too?"

"Oh yeah."

"So we're screwed now, yeah?"

"Not yet." Jiraiya said, "I need you to stall him."

**Back with Naruto**

Team 7, how long it had been since Naruto called himself a member of that team. They still had flawless teamwork, the one thing Kakashi beat into their heads.

"On your left!" Naruto shouted as he used Alastor to cut down a Dark Mage.

"Got it!" Sakura ducked under a stone encased fist before she took a bite out of it. "You picked the wrong opponent." She said as she hit the man in his chest, sending him flying.

"We're getting close." Sasuke said calmly, black flames danced along his arms as he brutally defeated any opponent.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked. In response, Sasuke jabbed a thumb in the direction of a mage who looked to have been shredded to pieces.

"Itachi's known to travel with Kisame Hoshigaki. This is definitely his work."

"How astute of you." Standing on a rooftop across from them were two men in the cloaks of the Akatsuki. The first had blue skin and was leaning against a shark like sword. The second looked like an older, calmer version of Sasuke. "Hello brother,"

"Itachi." Sasuke said

**With Kakashi**

The final member of team 7 stood on top of a building, batting away his would be opponents with ease. "Shikamaru," He said as the god slayer appeared from the shadows, "Do we have a way to get to the palace?"

"Not right now… Without Jiraiya or the Master we don't really have a means of pushing through without leaving us exhausted." Shikamaru sighed

"I see… Do you think the other guilds would be willing to help us with this?" Kakashi asked

"I doubt it. What we're about to do could mark us for treason."

"Fantastic," Blue electricity surrounded Kakashi's hand, "Just another day in the guild, right?"

"Should I get Asuma or Gai?"

"That's up to you, Shikamaru." Kakashi jumped off the roof and began to run towards the castle

"… Troublesome" Shikamaru merged back into the shadows.

**Sasuke**

Flames danced around Sasuke's body as he threw another punch at his brother.

"I expected you to be faster." Itachi said as he blocked the punch, "Stronger too."

"Shut up!" The flames disappeared, in Sasuke's hand was a condensed spear of lightning, "Chidori!" The S class mage ran towards his brother, dragging his lightning covered hand near the ground, the lightning tearing it apart. When he finally hit, his brother turned into a flock of crows.

"You never did learn the Uchiha family magic. I suppose you're just too weak." Itachi said, "Tell me Sasuke, do you believe your Sharingan is on the level of my own?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" Sasuke growled, "3 tomoe, the sign of mastery… Are you that arrogant?"

"No Sasuke, to fully awaken your Sharingan you must kill someone meaningful to you. Once you do that you will be able to access our ultimate magics, let me show you." A red aura surrounded the former ANBU mage, "Uchiha Lost Magic: Guardian of flames." The aura took shape as a skeleton and grew muscle and armor.

"What the…" Sasuke's eye widened, "HOW? HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?" In a flash of gold light, Ifrit appeared on the younger Uchiha's arms, "Itachi!" He roared and with it, released his power.

**Naruto**

Duck, dodge, block. That cycle repeated itself until Sakura would find an opening, only for it to repeat again. The blonde smirked. Aside from the fact that this man was a known criminal, he couldn't stop himself from enjoying the fight. Another parry.

"You're pretty good for a legal mage." Kisame said as he smirked.

"Not calling me a Light Mage? Don't you Dark Wizards always call us that?"

"I don't believe in light or dark. Magic is magic, it's a tool all the same." Kisame inhaled deeply, "Water Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of water magic blasted Naruto in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura didn't bother to check on her teammate, she simply pushed forward, "Earth God's Armor!" Stones were torn from the buildings and molded themselves to cover Sakura's forearm, "Strength of 1000!" And so she punched the shark like man, sending him flying into a building.

"Did you get him?" Naruto asked as he stood up

"You alright?"

"Yeah, he just caught me off guard." Naruto paused and the two looked towards the whole created by Kisame.

"Strength of 1000? What, were those 1000 malnourished brats?" Kisame said as he stepped out, "Samehada!" He barked. The giant, bandage covered blade that he wielded unraveled to reveal that it was made entirely of shark scales.

"What is that?" Sakura asked

"One of Zeref's more tame creations. A living sword," The living weapon crawled over to Kisame and the man quickly grabbed it, "Now that she's out of her sheath, you're dead."

"I'll believe it when I meet my real father." Naruto joked as he charged, Alastor in hand. He was quickly overwhelmed by his opponent and flung to the side with ease.

"Should have warned you, but Samehada likes to feast on magical energy." Kisame said, "When it comes from slayers, she is particularly happy." A mouth opened on the top and let out some sort of laugh.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, his voice shaky.

"Haven't you heard kid? I'm the demon of Fiore." Kisame smirked as a stone jutted up from behind and hit his back, "Thank you, I had a weird kink in my back and I think you fixed it."

"How?"

"I'm just better than you, just like Itachi's better than your friend." The mage looked over to where his partner was fighting and saw the spectral being that was created by Itachi. "So much more powerful."

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked towards the fight and tried to run to help his rival, however he was quickly stopped by Kisame's water magic.

"Your fight is with me, blondie." Sakura tried to attack the monster of an opponent but was swatted away.

"Sakura!" Naruto roared and exploded with power.

**Finito! I know I promised this earlier and guess what? I thought I uploaded it already. Whoops. So as you can see I switched my writing style, I'm writing in past tense and hopefully you guys enjoy my style a bit more. Next chapter is going to finish up the Kisame/Naruto fight and the Itachi/Sasuke fight. There's also some more shit I have planned but that's a surprise. Finally the Eclipse Gate, the main focus of the canon battle. It will still be used, though it'll be done differently. Finally I want to point out that Kisame is incredibly OP in this fic. Why? Well to be honest he was one of the most badass members of the Akatsuki. Also the Mangekyo magic, I wasn't planning on it but I realized that Sasuke would outclass his brother in a battle of fire magic (I already picked a Fire Devil Slayer so Itachi would never have that) so I had to improvise. That's all for now, leave a review and fave and follow!**

**Vargas out**


End file.
